Bioshock Infinite: Fallout
by Dario Soto
Summary: Inspired by a story of The Incredible Muffin. After escaping death, Leon the Lone Wanderer has been transported to the year 1912 in the flying city of Columbia for a simple job: find a girl in the tower and help her escape. Simple enough? He thinks so, but there will be challenges he will face and truths will be revealed! What has the Lone Wanderer has gotten himself into?
1. The Job

**Greetings everyone! I am Dario Soto here to present a new story in my works! This story has been influenced by the successful writer The Incredible Muffin (don't laugh at the name, he is a really go writer!). I have read his version of Bioshock Infinite and I was inspired to write my own. With his permission, I was given the opportunity to write my own version of Bioshock Infinite! And Incredible Muffin, if you are reading this, this story goes out to you!**

**Now before we start, there are a few changes I will do in this story:**

**Since this is a Fallout/Bioshock crossover, the main characters will be the Lone Wanderer and Elizabeth. So there is no Booker Dewitt in this story. I have seen the walkthrough and the gameplay, and I already know how it ends. However, I will make a few changes to it and change rewrite Comstock's profile. I don't want to get into any details, but you will all be shocked!**

**Second, this will eventually be a Male Lone Wanderer/Elizabeth pairing. So before you say anything, let me just say, THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY! I have read other Bioshock stories, and let me say, a Booker/Elizabeth pairing is weird/gross and a whole lot of incest in it! So just saying this right here and now, the Lone Wanderer and Elizabeth are NOT RELATED!**

**Thirdly, the Lone Wanderer will have his weapons when he gets to Columbia, but I will have him use the some of the weapons in Bioshock just for the heck of it. The weapons in that game are crazy! Plus, he will use Vigor abilities, so watch out bad guys!**

**Lastly, the intro in this story is a bit sketchy, because (spoilers) the twins Robert and Rosalind will say to the Lone Wanderer that they 'created' a Tear to bring him to Columbia. I know they can't do that and use a different Time Travel abilities, but just to let you all know, it will be explained in the future chapters.**

**Anyways, don't let me stop you from reading any further, let us begin!**

Prologue

_War…War never changes. Ever since I got out from Vault 101, I have been on a mission to figure out why my father decided to leave the Vault and leave me behind. Once I got out, I had to face the harshness of the Capital Wasteland. Defending for myself, I have traveled to Megaton, to the Washington ruins, GNR Building, Rivet City and everywhere just to find him. When I did find him, that is when I discovered that he and my deceased mom were scientists, creating something called 'Project Purity'. It's a machine that can convert radioactive water into clean water. This was my mother's dream, a dream where everyone can have free clean water. After bringing my father and his old friend, Dr. Li, to the Jefferson Memorial where the project was located, that is when the Enclave raided the Jefferson Memorial and took everyone prisoner. Before I could do anything, my father activated the machine and unleashed a surge of radiation, sacrificing himself to save me and the others. Escaping the Jefferson Memorial, me, Dr. Li and a handful of scientists arrived at the Citadel where the Brotherhood of Steel was present. After talking to them, they informed me that the only way for Project Purity to full function is with the G.E.C.K, or Garden of Eden Creation Kit. After searching, it was then we discovered that he G.E.C.K was located in Vault 87. After traveling there, I not only found a friendly Super Mutant, but also what I was looking for. But before I could leave the Vault, I was ambushed by the Enclave who was led by Colonel Autumn, the man who I thought died along with my father. After trying to get the activation code from me after a series of torture, I was then called to meet with President Eden. When he offered me to 'help' him, I merely spat on his screen, since he was really a computer, and activated the self-destruct sequence. After escaping Raven Rock, I made my way back to the Citadel to take back Project Purity. After being joined to the Brotherhood, I joined Sarah Lyons and the Lyons Pride to reclaim my parent's dream. With the help of Liberty Prime, a giant ass robot, we manage to make it through, only to encounter Autumn and a handful of Enclave soldiers. After killing him and the others, our victory was short lived when Li's voice warned us that the machine will blow up unless it is activated. But to do that, it will unleash massive readings of radiation that will surely kill one of us. Wanting to follow the same example as my father, I entered the reactor, activated the machine, and when I entered the code, the last thing I saw was complete darkness…_

_2 weeks later, I had awoken from my comatose. When Elder Lyons told me that the Enclave was still active, I decided to finish what I started. Since then, I have been on some crazy adventures: I have traveled to the Pitt and freed the slaves, aided the Brotherhood of Outcasts with some simulation, was abducted by aliens and have traveled to the dark reigns of Point Lookout. After taking missions from the Brotherhood to take down the Enclave, we finally found a way to end them. In a place called Adam's Force Airbase, they have their headquarters built there to use something called an Orbital Strike to destroy any location in the Wasteland. Figuring if we take down that place, then the Enclave will surely be finished. But as I was making my way to the Airbase, I thought to myself, what am I going to do afterwards? I have pretty much helped everyone in the Wasteland and did the best of my abilities to keep it a peaceful place. Uncertain on what to do, I made my way to the base to destroy the Enclave once and for all._

_But unknown to me, my life is about to turn upside down. You think living in the Capital Wasteland with everything going on was that bad? Trust me when I say: everything I did and the things I have done was just the tip of the iceberg…_

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet at the Adam Force Airbase. Every Enclave Soldier was patrolling their perimeter until a shot rang through the air. On alert, when each soldier look in the direction the shot came from, they saw a squad of Brotherhood members charging towards them. Wanting to defend themselves, everyone went to their battle stations and start aiming their weapons. As they aimed their weapons, they saw one member different than the others. Instead of wearing a Power Armor, this person was wearing normal armor and was showing off their face. From the looks of it, the figure was a Caucasian male, had messy black hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He was wearing a black Combat Armor with the Brotherhood of Steel logo on the left chest, and armguard with a fingerless glove on the right arm while the left one had a Pipboy 3000. They knew who this person was, this person was Leon Kinston, better known as the Lone Wanderer. Before anyone would shoot, Leon had his Chinese Assault Rifle and started to fire away his bullets.<p>

After killing the ground forces, Leon checked his inventory: his Chinese Assault Rifle, his unique .44 Scope Magnum: Blackhawk, Combat Shotgun, Laser Rifle, Trench Knife and a couple of Plasma Grenades. For each of his weapons, his ammunition was close to 24,000 each. Not only has he saved up on ammunition, but he often stock up on them. Now he doesn't have to worry about asking around for ammo. He also had a few Stimpacks and Adapted Bio Gels. The armor he was wearing use to be from the Talon Company, but since Leon killed them all, he removed the logo from the armor and replaced it with the Brotherhood logo. (A/N: I like the Black Combat Armor, but I had to change that logo)

After reloading his rifle, Leon made his way into the base and began to scout the area. Seeing more Enclave Soldiers, Leon switched his Chinese Assault Rifle for his Laser Rifle. Aiming his rifle, Leon fires laser blasts at each soldier, either killing them on the spot, blowing their heads or turning them into a pile of ash.

After killing them, Leon huffed and said "Too easy."

Just then, three Sentry Bots appeared with their Gastling Guns aiming at him. Leon just muttered "Fuck."

When the bots fired, Leon quickly took cover behind a terminal and waited for an opportunity to attack. Once the Sentry Bots stopped firing, took out a Plasma Grenade, activated and threw it at the bots. Seconds later, the grenade exploded and knocked the bots off balance. Gripping his Laser Rifle, Leon fired ten shots on the Sentry Bots and they all were destroyed. Checking for more enemies, Leon walked through the hallways until he found a terminal. As he looks at the screen, he saw ten Enclave soldiers on one screen heading towards his direction.

Leon huffed and said "If they think that they can take me on with Power Armor and high powered weapons, they have one thing coming to them."

Putting his Laser Rifle away, Leon cracked his knuckles and said "Alright, what we got here."

Typing the keys on the keyboard, he closed the doors. Once he did that, he accessed the defense system and the ceiling torrents aimed at the doors. Leon rubs his chin and said "No, I think I can do better."

Looking around the room, he saw three Sentry Bots that were not function. Smiling deviously, Leon walked up to the bots and started to hardwire them. Once they were operational, the bots were making their way to the door. Once Leon heard the Enclave trying to bust through the door, he simply took a seat and just relax. As soon as the doors opened, the ten Enclave soldiers were soon showered by bullets coming from the Sentry Bots and the torrents. Seconds later, all ten Enclave laid on the floor dead. Leon laughed as he got up and started to make his way to the control room. On his way, he saw more Enclave soldiers in his path. Taking out his Blackhawk, he aims at each head and fires six shots. After killing each on in the head, Leon quickly took cover as more soldiers entered. Taking a deep breath, Leon swaps his Blackhawk for his Chinese Assault Rifle. Once the Enclave stopped firing, Leon emerged from his cover and started to fire his rifle at them. Three more clips of ammo, the Enclave were dead.

As Leon placed the rifle on his back, he laughed and said "Enclave Power Armor my ass."

After making his way to the hallways, he finally arrived at the control room. Before he was about to go in, a voice behind him said "Looks like you handled yourself."

Looking back, Leon smiled when he saw Sarah Lyons standing behind him. Leon shrugged and said "The Enclave may be smart, but I am way smarter than them. Never stood a chance."

Sarah playfully rolled her eyes and said "Is that where they control the Orbital Strike?"

Leon nodded and said "It will take some time before I can fully hack it. Can you stand outside in case anyone shows up?"

"Sure," Sarah said, "How long will it take?"

As he was accessing the computer, Leon said "Depends. It will take some time before…What a minute, I'm in."

Checking her perimeter, Sarah said "Is there a way to bring this whole place down?"

"No," Leon said, "Damn, these Enclave are busy. I mean, they have every location in the Wasteland, including the Citadel. Hold up…"

Interested, Sarah looks back and said "What is it?"

Leon replied "Can you believe these idiots? They actually put their base on the list! Ha! What a bunch of dumbasses!"

Sarah sighed and said "What can you do?"

Leon said "I can have the targeting system aim at the base. But if we do that, then we will have five minutes to get out of here."

"Got that covered," Sarah said, "There is a Vertibird in the roof. We will have plenty of time to reach there."

"Got it," Leon said, "Alright. Everything's set. Now lets…"

But before he could finish, an Enclave appeared out of nowhere and started to fire his Laser Rifle at Sarah and Leon. As Sarah got out of the way and away from the door, before Leon took out any of his weapons, the Enclave fired their rifle and the blast hits the controls. Once that happened, an alarm set off and the door immediately closed on itself. When Sarah recovered, she aimed her Laser Rifle at the Enclave and fired countless shots at them. Once they were dead, Sarah turns to Leon, only to see the door closed on her.

Trying to open it, Sarah couldn't and said "Leon! What the hell just happened?!"

Inside, Leon was accessing the computer and said "The room is on lockdown!"

"Can you open it?!" Sarah shouted.

Leon replied "The doors will open."

Sarah sighed in relief and said "Oh good."

But Leon then said "In about 30 minutes."

"What?!" Sarah cried, "But the Orbital Strike…"

"I know about that!" Leon said, "While I try to open the door, you get the hell out of here!"

Shocked by this, Sarah said "No way! I am not leaving you!"

Leon snapped at her by saying "You have no choice! You are the daughter of Elder Lyons! You cannot die here with me!"

"Then at least call off the strike!" Sarah yelled, "Can you do that?!"

Leon replied "There is nothing I can do! Once the sequence starts, there is no shutdown!"

Once he said that, Sarah's heart fell. After a moment of silence, Leon said "Forget about me Sarah. There's nothing we can do."

Tears were falling down Sarah's face and said "But…you have done so much for the Wasteland. You are a hero to everyone, Leon."

Leon sighed and said "I'm sorry, but I guess…this is it for me."

Before Sarah could say anything, Leon said "Go, get out of here. At least save yourself. Do that for me at least."

Slamming her fist to the door, Sarah sighed, and in defeat, said "It has been an honor, Leon. Goodbye friend."

With that, Sarah turns around and quickly makes her way to the roof, leaving Leon behind. Looking at the screen, he saw that he had 4 minutes left. Sighing in defeat, Leon puts away his rifle into his Pipboy sat down and waited for his time to come.

"Killed by an Orbital strike while locked in a room," Leon said to himself, "What a way to go."

Leaning back, he said "I guess…this is really it. No bullshit this time. It looks like I am going to see my parents after all."

From then on, Leon started to remember everything that has happened to him. Although he had a tough time living in the Wasteland, he regretted nothing. He has saves people's lives, got rid of the Enclave and manages to live a good life. But…he did miss his home: Vault 101. Despite helping Amata and the others for control of the Vault, Amata exiled Leon afterwards. After exchanging hated words between childhood friends…and secret lovers…Leon bid Amata farewell and that was the last time he saw her.

Shaking that thought aside, Leon crossed his arms as he looks at the time. Seeing one minute left, Leon said "It was a good run while it lasted. Just wish I could have done more."

Closing his eyes waiting for the strike to happen, he heard what sounded like a tear. Opening his eyes, he looks around to see the source of the sound. When he looks at the door, he saw a vertical line in front of the door. Getting up from the seat, when Leon was about to inspect it, the line split apart. The next part shocked Leon. For the line created a doorway! On the other side of the 'tear' was a well-furnished room that looked like it was from the Pre-War era. He could see a fireplace, clean furniture, everything. Looking back at the timer, he saw 30 seconds left.

"Let's see," Leon said, "Go into the strange portal or stay and die? Portal? Die? Fuck it."

With that, Leon ran towards the portal and jumps through it. Once he did that, he immediately felt the heat of the room on his skin. Looking back at the portal, he saw the control room one last time before the 'tear' closed in on itself and disappeared into thin air. As he sighed in relief that he survived death, he heard a female voice said "Welcome."

Alarmed by the voice, Leon looks around until he saw two people sitting on one of the couches. One of them was male while the other was female, but the two looked the same: they both had red hair, white skin and where wearing beige and brown clothes.

The woman then said "See? I told you he was going to do it."

The man replied in a disappointed way "I suppose you were right."

The woman looks at Leon and said "Please Mr. Kinston, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

Leon raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know my name?"

"All well be answered in time," the woman said.

"But for now, we must talk business," the man finished her sentence.

Leon thought _"Okay, I am freaking out a bit here. But…let's see how this plays out."_

Taking a seat on the couch in front of them, the woman said "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Rosalind Lutece and this is my brother Robert."

Leon then said "And I am guessing you are twins?"

"Indeed," Roberts said, "But onto the matter at hand. We have been observing your actions in your travels."

Rosalind then said "And we believe you are the person for the job we have in mind."

"_Oh god," _Leon said, _"These two finish each other's sentences! If this wasn't creepy enough!"_

Deciding to talk, Leon said "So…what just happen a few moments ago?"

Rosalind replied "We merely created a Tear to bring you into this world to ask you."

Robert then said "To do a job for us. Though it is a tough one…"

"But we believe you can assist us," Rosalind finished.

"_Creepy as hell," _Leon thought as he said "Wait, what's a Tear?"

Robert replied "You will get your answer later on. But for now, we want to hire you."

"So let me get this straight," Leon said, "You saved me from being blown up just for you to hire me?"

At the twins nodded and waited for an answer, Leon hesitated before saying "Well…you did save me from death. So…I guess it's fair to help you two."

He then thought _"God, I hope I don't regret it."_

Rosalind smiled as she looks at her brother and said "I told you he will accept the job."

"Of course you did," Robert said as took out a small box from the table.

As he hands Leon the box, he said "Inside the box you will find the items you need for the job."

Curious, Leon opens the box just to find a couple of things in it. The first one was a picture of an angel statue with the words 'Monument Island' on the top. The other was a large key with a picture of a cage on one side of the handle while on the other side had a picture of a bird. The next things were ten silver coins. And the last item was a picture of a girl with her back turned and her face was barely visible. When he turns the picture around, he saw the name 'Elizabeth' on it.

As Leon observed the silver coins, Robert said "Silver Eagles. You will need them for currency where you are going.

"Okay," Leon said as he puts the items away into his Pipboy, "So what is the job?"

"Simple," Rosalind said, "Free the girl in the picture."

Robert then finished by saying "And help her escape."

Thinking about it, Leon said "Sounds simple enough."

"Not quite," Rosalind said, "The angel in the picture is her tower."

Robert said "Which is located in a city called Columbia."

Rosalind then said "In the year 1912."

Leon blinked a couple times before he said "1912? What the hell? It's 2277."

"Details are unimportant," Rosalind said, "But know the job is to get the girl."

Leon shrugged and said "Alright then. Let's recap: Find the tower, get the girl and get out. Like I said, simple enough."

"We'll see," Robert said, "But before you go."

Rosalind said "You will need to dress properly."

"_It's official," _Leon thought, _"These two creep me out!"_

Robert then reached under the table once again and took out a set of clothes. From the looks of it, they look like it was from the Pre-War. Getting the set of clothes, Leon activated his Pipboy and stored it. After looking for it, he found it and activated it. As he body glowed in light, it disappeared to reveal his new set of clothes. He was now wearing brown dress shoes, beige dress pants, white dress shirt with a brown dress coat and a brown tie. Covering his Pipboy with his sleeve, Rosalind said "The glasses will have to go as well."

Sighing at the fact he can't have his glasses, since they make him look cool, he activates his Pipboy once again and puts them away, revealing his hazel color eyes. Robert then said "And now you are all set."

Rosalind said "And remember, whatever you do, don't get caught."

As Leon gave them a two finger salute, there was a ripping sound. When Leon looks over, he saw another Tear open and looked beyond it. From the looks of it, it looked like heaven. There were a couple of statues that belonged to a temple, fresh green grass and bushes of roses. Looking back at the twins, the two of them nodded and Rosalind said "Good luck."

Robert then said "You will need it."

When Leon nodded, he looks at the Tear, took a deep breath and jumps through it. After the Tear closes, Rosalind looks at her brother and said "See? I told you he has hazel eyes."

**And that is it for now! I would love to write more, but I have other stories to update and write up. So I hope you all enjoy this prequel and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	2. Welcome to Columbia

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter to Bioshock Infinite: Fallout. Now before we start this chapter, there are a one thing I would like to point out. As weasel AKA boundedsumo point out that incest is a relationship between brother/sister. Please note, my friend, you know what I mean when I don't want none of that as a pairing. And as for the chapter, I apologize in advance for having this chapter short. I promise to make longer ones next time. This is just an Intro where Leon goes to Columbia for the first time. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Leon jumped out of the Tear and landed on the feet. Looking back at the Tear, he saw it disappear into thin air. Sighing, he looks around to see where he was. The place he was in was like heaven to him. Back in the Capital Wasteland, all life was dead, the buildings were either destroyed or fading away and the sky was green due to the present of radiation. But here, he saw actual green grass, the water beneath him was clean, the buildings were intact and the sky was bright blue. Shaking his thoughts, he starts to recap what just happened a few minutes ago. First, he was so close to death, then he was saved by creepy twins who want to hire him to save a girl and now here he is in a new world. Just what has he gotten himself into?

Looking around, he thought _"Wonder where I am?"_

As he looks at the statues in front of him, his eyes couldn't believe it. The statues were none other than Benjamin Franklin, George Washington and Thomas Jefferson! Each of them were holding an item in their hands: Franklin had a key in his hand, Washington a sword and Jefferson a scroll. And the way the plates in front of the statues starts with the word 'Father', Leon is lead to believe that whoever built these statues must treat these historic figures like gods!

"Okay," Leon said to himself, "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

Shaking his head, Leon made his way up the stairs. Along the way, he saw people wearing white coats and were praying. But when he saw them, these people paid no attention to them. Shrugging, Leon quickly made his way down the path until he reached a door. On the top of the doors, it read: _The Seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountains of men._

"Okay," Leon said, "That is weird."

As Leon reached the doors, he said "But then again, after all I have seen and been through, nothing will surprise me."

Boy was he wrong.

The moment he opens the doors and the light hits his eyes, they readjust to see the wonders in front of him. The Lutece twins did mention that he was going to be in a city, but they forgot to mention one small detail.

Leon then yelled "It's a flying city?!"

It was true: the city of Columbia, as the twins called it, was indeed flying. There were flying building floating above the skies, there were railings and saw carts traveling on them. Looking off on the sides, Leon saw that he was way above the skies and did not see a trace of land below him. When he mentioned about being in heaven, he takes it back. The scenery in front of him was indeed the image of heaven. As he looks ahead, he saw the building in front of him making its way to a bridge.

Regaining his cool, Leon was shocked and said "I can't believe it. This can't be real."

Once the building 'landed' and formed a bridge, Leon walked away from the building and into the streets. Looking at the people around him, Leon saw that they were almost wearing the same style of clothes as him. As he continued to walk, he saw a cart that has a sign that says 'Hot Dogs' on them.

Wanting to get something to eat, Leon walks up to the man selling them and asked "Excuse me sir, how much is for your hot dogs?"

The man laughed and said "My boy, it's the celebration today. They're free!"

Not believing him, Leon said "Don't lie to me."

"No," the man said, "I'm serious. The city paid me in advance to give out free hot dogs. Take as many as you like."

"_This is too good to be true," _Leon thought, _"But, I am hungry."_

As Leon took one, he said "Thanks sir."

When he begins to walk away, he looks around to see if anyone is looking. Seeing no one around, he quickly scans the hot dog for any traces of radiation. To his surprise, he found none. After inspecting the food, Leon took a small bit of it and savored the taste. The taste was almost divine to Leon. After eating radiated food in the Capital Wasteland, eating this simple hot dog was like eating something from heaven.

Once he devoured the hot dog, he heard a couple talking. As Leon closes in, one the woman mention the statue in front of them saying that the statue of Comstock should be more divine. Looking at the giant statue in front of him, it was an old man with long beard with a sword in his hand. Walking on the path on the left, he continues to walk down the street and saw children playing with a fire hydrant. When Leon saw a carriage ahead, he walks in front of it and saw mechanical horses.

But Leon shrugs and thought _"I have seen better."_

As he makes his way, he saw the path closed and saw ships flying through. Leon keeps hearing the phrases 'Lamb' and "Comstock'. Leon then thought _"Maybe these people are celebrating this Lamb?"_

Once the ships were gone, the bridge appeared and he continues to walk the path. As he was walking, he heard someone say 'Good luck in the raffle'.

"A raffle?" Leon said, "Maybe I can win something."

As he continues to walk, Leon thought _"Okay, where am I going to find this Tower."_

Out of nowhere, he heard men singing. Looking around, he saw a ship flying close to the edge and there were men singing in union. Impressed with their singing talent, Leon took out a Silver Eagle and throws it at them. Luckily, the men caught it and thanked him. Smiling, as Leon was walking down, he saw more Silver Eagles on the floor. As he picks them up, he wonders what kind of people leaves them around. Once he made it to the clearing, his expression completely changed to shock. He found the place he was looking for: a giant angel statue off in the distance with no way to get there.

As Leon sighed, a voice in front of him said "Telegram, Mr. Kinston."

Looking down, he saw a kid with a card in his hands. Taking the card, Leon hands him a Silver Eagle and the kid left with a smile on his face. Looking at the card, Leon turns it around and read: _Kinston STOP. Do not alert Comstock to your presence STOP. Whatever you do, do not pick #77 STOP. R&R Lutece._

"The twins?" Leon thought, "What does this mean? And who the hell is this Comstock?"

Putting the card away, he looks to his right and saw what looks like a fair. When he saw a closed gate, he saw two guards in front of him. When Leon approached them, he said "Excuse me, can you let me through? I need to get to the other side."

One of the guards said "Sorry sir, streets closed for your safety. Try to enjoy the fair."

As Leon nodded, he thought _"So much for that. Well, since I am here, might as well enjoy myself. Never been to a fair before."_

Wanting to go, Leon made his way to the stairs and made his way. When he looks to his left, he saw what looks like a show. Curious, Leon walks up to it and saw a man on the stand talking while two men were on the ground dressed-up. But what amazed Leon the most was when the two dressed men were using some sort of powers from their bare hands!

When the man on the stand mentions something about Vigors, Leon said "I have got to get me some of that."

Seeing enough, Leon made his way into the fair. Like a kid in a candy store, Leon was amazed at the surroundings. There were tents set up, carts with free food and games. Leon then said "Well…since this girl isn't going anywhere, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun."

Leon walked up to one of the tents that reads _Hit the Devil _on it. Seeing the rules, it says to protect the woman and child from the devil three times. Getting himself ready, Leon puts on a glove on his right hand and ready himself. Once the curtains open, he saw a woman holding a child. Looking carefully around, he saw something more behind one of the chairs. Knowing it might be the devil, he aims his glove at them and the glove released a pulse towards them. Seconds later, the 'devil' was floating in the air. Amazed by this glove and what it could do, Leon was feeling excited. After hitting the devil two more times, the man declared him a winner and gave him 50 Silver Eagles as a rewards.

Looking around, he saw another arcade game called _Hunt Down the Vox, _Leon approached it and saw people shooting guns at human-board targets. The man in front of the booth said "Come one, come all! Shoot down the Vox soldiers and win! Hit Daisy Fitzroy and receive an extra prize!"

One of the men said "It is impossible to shoot them. No one can get the first prize."

Leon smirked and said in a confident way "I'll do it."

The man in the booth said "Looks like we have a brave one here! Go on, my boy! Show us what you got!"

As Leon approached the booth and got the gun, he heard one of the people standing saying "There is no way he is going to win first prize."

Smiling at that, Leon readied his rifle as he heard the bell ring. Seeing three boards pop up, Leon quickly shot all of them down. Once that happened, more boards started to appear. Shooting them one by one, Leon shot them down. As he continues to shoot, he saw the scoreboard and saw the number 10 already. Feeling confident, Leon continues to shoot until he saw a woman picture board moving. Figure it was this Daisy person, Leon quickly aims and shot her in the head. After his time was up, he puts his rifle down and saw his score to be 25.

Smiling at this, Leon thought _"Guess my skills in the Wasteland paid off."_

The man in the booth said "Well done! Not only have you taken down Daisy Fitzroy, but you broke the record! For that, you will be handsomely rewards! Take it, you earned it."

Seeing his reward, Leon got almost 100 Silver Eagle! After getting his reward, Leon looks at the people, who had their mouth opened, and said "As you were saying?"

Continuing to look around, Leon found another shooting booth. After playing it, he broke the record and got 80 Silver Eagles. Laughing at his achievements, he has to admit it, Leon was having fun. Seeing a stand giving out free food, Leon took a few hot dogs, some cotton candy, popcorn and some soda. After he had his fill, Leon looks around again and he saw something that caught his eyes. He saw a half man/half machine person on a stage. Apparently, it was called a Handyman. From Leon's view, it looks like a man merged with a Power Armor. Which was cool.

After he saw that, Leon continues look around until he saw a green tent with a woman holding green bottles. When the woman saw him, she said "Excuse me, sir. Have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Has a phone ever not connected you to a beloved spouse? Well, it's time to take back control from the men of metal!"

Interested, Leon walks up to her and asked "So what are you selling?"

The woman replied "I'm selling Possession Vigor, sweetie. If you drink it, you'll know how to use it."

When she said Vigor, that caught Leon's attention. Seeing the display earlier, maybe Leon can learn a few things. Who knows, maybe learning these Vigors can help him in the Wasteland. Wanting to have some, Leon gave her a playful smirk and said "Alright sweetheart, how much for one?"

Hearing his compliment, the woman blushed and said "Normally it would sell it. But for someone as handsome as you, consider this one on the house."

"_Oh holy shit," _Leon thought, _"That actually worked."_

As the woman handed him one, Leon got it and said "Thanks."

Looking at the bottle, Leon saw that it was a green bottle that has a picture of a heart with a sword through it, the top of the bottle was carved to look like a woman on her back, giving off that seductive look, with the heart coming out of her chest. Taking the heart-shaped top, Leon gulped down the green liquid. The liquid almost tasted like a mixture of cola and mint. After he drank it, his vision started to blur until he saw the woman. She then started to trace a green heart in the air, and left a green outline. Leon use to use drugs like Med-X, Psycho and Buffout, but the effects of those drugs were nothing compare to this!

In a seductive voice, the woman said "With just a whisper, they're all ears."

After she blew an air kiss, Leon's vision started to clear up. Shaking his head, Leon thanked the woman and saw the bottle that was in his hands. Apparently, if he uses his new found Vigor, Leon would have to find things called Salts to recharge his Vigor. Throwing away the bottle, Leon walked up to a machine vender that was blocking his way. Deciding to test out his new abilities, Leon held out his left hand, and to his surprise, he released a green blast at the machine. The vending machine started to act up and the doors open.

Leon looks at his hands and thought _"So now I have the ability to control machines? That…is…awesome!"_

Admiring his new abilities, when Leon walked through the doors, he saw Rosalind and Robert standing there. Seeing his employers, Leon walks up to them and said in an excited way "Hey guys! Can you believe this place?! This place it amazing!"

"It is good to see you having fun," Rosalind said.

"But you do have a job," Robert said.

Leon said "I know, I know. Seriously, where am I?"

Rosalind replied "We told you that you are in Columbia."

Robert then said "In the year 1912."

Raising an eyebrow, Leon remembered the card and said "So…why don't you guys want me to do the raffle and get 77? Think something bad will happen?"

Rosalind then said "You see this place as heaven in your view."

Robert then said "But this place is filled with dark secrets that you are unaware of."

Curious, Leon said "And how do you know all this? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Robert looks at his sister and said "See? I told you he is a stubborn one."

Shaking her head, Rosalind looks at Leon and said "Rest assure, Mr. Kinston, we are on your side."

Before Leon could say anything, someone bumped behind him. Looking back at the person who bumped into him, when Leon looks back, he saw the twins gone. As Leon looks around to find where they are, Leon shrugs and continues to walk.

"_I don't get it," _Leon thought, _"This place is so peaceful, what dark secrets could this place have?"_

Then again, not everything is what it seems. From the travels he has been in, Leon knew the feeling too well. He then thought _"Maybe the twins are right. Maybe there is something going on and I don't know it yet."_

As he was walking down the streets, he saw a picture-sign up ahead. Curious, Leon walks up to it and observed it. From the looks of it, it had the picture of a hand with claws at the end with a 'V' mark on the hand. The letters on the sign reads: _You shall know The False Shepherd by his Mark!_

The blood from Leon's face was drained until it was pale. Looking down on his right hand, Leon pulled up the sleeve to find a 'V' scar on back of his hand! He got that scar when Autumn was torturing him to give him the code to Project Purity. In result, Autumn gave him that 'V' scar to 'persuade' Leon to give up to code.

In fear, Leon thought _"This can't be a coincidence. No wonder why the twins don't want me to draw attention."_

Hiding his scar, Leon continues to walk down the path. Once he got to the place where the raffle was held at, he saw the angel statue in the distance. Looking around, Leon was trying to find a way to get there. But walked around the area, he saw places closed off and cops guarding it. As Leon was walking around, he still can't get the False Shepherd idea out of his mind. If people around him saw the scar in his hand, they would freak out, or worse, try to kill him. Not that Leon would think these people would try to kill him, but these alternatives are open. Taking out the picture of the girl, Leon examine it and starts to wonder.

He then thought _"What makes you so special? Why would the twins hire me to save you? Is this place not what it seems?"_

Looking around, all Leon could see are kids playing happily on the streets, people having a good time and there was not a single trace of crime anywhere. Leon couldn't help but feel uneasy at this. Looking at the crowd of people, Leon thought about it and decides to do the raffle. So long as he doesn't pick #77, there was nothing to worry about.

Leon then thought _"What can go wrong?"_

Unknown to Leon, he was in for the ride of his life.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yes, I had Leon have a little fun before the action starts, I wanted him to have a time of peace before things start moving along. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later.**


	3. The Truth Expose! A Fight for Survival!

**I am back with another chapter of Bioshock Infinite: Fallout. Time for the real action to begin!**

Chapter 2

When Leon approached the crowd of people who are participating in the raffle, he saw a young woman who was holding a basket filled with baseballs. As Leon past her, the woman saw him and asked "Sir, are you here for the raffle?"

Leon looks at her and replied "I am. How much?"

The woman laughed and said "Silly, you don't need to pay for the raffle. What? Have you been living under a rock?"

Leon thought about it and said "Actually…this is my first time in a raffle."

"Oh," the woman said, "Well then, pick one then."

Looking at the baseballs, Leon saw that all the baseballs were facing down and not showing the numbers. Reaching forward, he thought _"Don't pick number 77. Don't pick number 77. Don't pick number 77."_

When he got one and showed it to her, the woman smiled and said "Seventy-seven, that's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you."

Shocked, when Leon saw the number on the baseball, he saw the number 77 on it. Leon then thought _"Jesus fucking Christ! I had to do one thing: don't pick number 77! What happens now?!"_

Before Leon could do anything, music started to play and the crowd started to press around him. A man with a twirly mustache then walked onto the stage and said "And now: the 1912 raffle has officially begun!"

"_1912?" _Leon thought as he looks around, _"These people still think they are in 1912? It's the year 2277 for crying out loud!"_

The man then said "Bring me the bowl!"

As a woman walks on the stage with a bowl in her hands, all the men started to whistle at her. As Leon rolled his eyes, the man on the stage said "Now isn't that the prettiest young white girl in all of Columbia?"

That last part caught Leon's interest. He looks at the man and thought _"Wait, what? Did he really say what I think he said?"_

But that peak Leon's interested more. Looking around, Leon saw that there were only white people in the crowd: no Africans, Mexicans or even Asians. Leon then thought _"I have to admit it, why didn't I see that?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when the man on the stage said while holding a piece of paper "And the winner is…number 77!"

Surprised, Leon looks at the stage and cried "Oh crap, I won?!"

The man heard Lean, smiled and said "Come up and claim your prize!"

Leon couldn't believe it, he won the raffle. First, he gets transported to a new world, got free clean food, had fun in the fair and now he won a raffle? This day couldn't get any better!

As Leon tossed the ball in the air and caught it with his right hand, he thought _"I don't know what the twins were so worried about. Now let's see what I won."_

Expecting some sort of prize, Leon grew suspicious when the curtains pulled to the side to reveal a stage with cutouts of a jungle and monkeys. When Leon was about to say something, he heard screams as two figures were being pulled to the stage. One was a Caucasian man while the other was an African woman. And from the looks of it, they were tied to a stake.

"_Okay," _Leon thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_

Leon looks at the man on the stage and asked "What's this? Where is my prize?"

Surprised by Leon's statement, the man laughed and said "This IS your prize! You get the first throw!"

That last part pissed Leon off. Of course, now it all made sense: everyone he saw was white, the cut-boards in the games had black figures on them, and now this man wants Leon to be the first to throw a baseball at these defenseless couple? These people, who Leon thought were people living harmony, were racists! And here Leon thought he had gone to heaven!

As Leon grips the baseball in his hand, the man on the stage said "What's the matter? Are you gonna throw it, or are you taking your coffee _black_ these days."

That was the last straw for Leon. He then said to himself "I have traveled from a place full of death and destruction, only to end up in a place like this?! I thought it had gone to heaven, but I guess I was wrong."

As the people around him were confused about what he was saying, Leon looks at the man on the stage and yelled in a furious tone "You want me to throw it?! Then catch, you asshole!"

When Leon cocked his right arm back ready to throw the ball at the man, his arm was grabbed. When Leon looks at his left, he saw a cop holding his arm. Realizing that the scar was there, Leon tries to break away, only for his left arm to be caught by another cop.

The cop on the right saw Leon's scar and said "It's him!"

The cop on the left said "Now where did you get that brand, boy?"

As Leon struggled, the man on the stage waved his finger at him and said "Don't you know that the mark makes you the backstabbin' snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?"

Leon looks at him and said "At least I am not a racist-mustache lover-asshole."

The man huffed as he spread his arms and said to the crowd "We ain't gonna let a False Shepherd into our flock! Show 'im what we've got planned, boys!"

Suddenly, Leon looks at the cop on the left and saw him pull out what looked like a gun. But instead of a barrel, it had a three-pronged, circular hooks on it. As he pulled the trigger, the hook began to spin faster and faster. As the cop was drawing his hook-gun, Leon was trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. Seeing at these cops were trying to kill him, Leon had no choice but to fit back. Still holding the baseball, Leon threw it in the air, hoping it would distract them. As the cops saw the ball in the air and their grips loosen, that is when Leon reacted. Grabbing the man on the right, Leon pulled him towards the other cop's hook-gun and saw the cops face being ripped from his body. In fear, the crowd around Leon started to panic and ran away from the scene. After a few seconds, Leon pulled the two cops apart, leaving the cop on the right dead with the hook-gun in his face. As he threw to dead cop on the ground, he looks at the cop on the left and kicks him in the chest, sending him falling to the ground. Looking at the hook-gun, Leon got it with his right hand and saw the remaining cop getting up and charged at him. Pulling the trigger, Leon saw the hook spinning, and when the cop was near, Leon delivered a powerful right hook and torn the cop's bottom jaw.

As the cop fell dead, Leon looked at his new weapon and saw the name 'Skyhook' on the side. Figuring the name of his new weapon, his thoughts were interrupted by the couple who were still on the stage. Putting his Skyhook on his waist, Leon climbed on the stage and walked behind them. Taking out his Trench Knife, he begins to cut the ropes and frees them both. Once they were free, that is when they head gunshots. Looking over, Leon saw more cops with pistols in their hands.

Leon looks at the couple and said "Go, get the hell out of here and find cover now!"

Listening to him, the couple fled the scene. Leon looks at the cops and said "So much for drawing attention."

He then pulls up his sleeve, revealing his Pipboy and said "Want me? Come and get me."

After pressing the buttons, Leon changes his clothes to his Black Combat Armor. As the cops drew near, Leon then took out his Blackhawk and shot all six rounds at the cops. As two died, the other four were still standing. After reloading, Leon shot a few shots at the cops and they all lied dead.

As Leon holsters Blackhawk, Leon takes out his sunglasses, puts them on and said "Deal with it, assholes."

Knowing more will come, Leon changes his weapon to the Chinese Assault Rifle. After aiming around, he proceeded to the back side of the stage and found an opening. After walking through it, Leon found two giant cages and a vending machine. As Leon looks at the items the vending machine had, he saw something called Possession Aid, which will allow Leon to possess someone to help him, but when the effects wore off, the person will then commit suicide.

"Who that hell would make something like this?" Leon asked.

After buying it, Leon got on top of the ship and saw cops riding on the railings and landing in front of the ship. Before Leon could fire, he saw a torrent on the ship. Wanting to use his new powers, Leon used Possession on the torrent. The effects were instant as the torrent began to fire at the cops. After a few seconds, the cops were dead. After that, Leon got off the ship and landed on the ground. Aiming his rifle around, he saw more Silver Eagles on the ground. As he picked him up, he saw a vile filled with blue liquid in it. Picking it up and seeing it, Leon saw that it was Salt. Seeing that he used his Vigor power, Leon popped the lid and drank it. No wonder it was called Salt, the taste of it was salty. Throwing the bottle away, Leon proceeded until he saw more cops with pistols in their hands. Smirking at the weapons these cops had, Leon rushes towards them and starts firing his rifle. After he kills them all, he saw what sounded like a phone ringing. After looking around, he heard a machine gun being fired at him. Taking cover, he looks at one of the balconies and saw a torrent shooting at him. Switching out his Chinese Assault Rifle for his Laser Rifle, Leon aims at the torrent and starts firing. After a few shots, the torrent exploded.

Sighing in relief, Leon looks around and found a vending machine. Looking at it, the vending machine is selling a couple of health kits and a crap load of Salts. But wanting to save his money for later, Leon looks around before firing his Laser Rifle at the machine. After a few shots, the machine explodes and a whole lot of bottles of Salts poured out. Seeing about 20 bottles of Salts (the ones that recharges 100% of your Vigor stamina), Leon used his Pipboy and stored them in it. After he got the Salts, Leon proceeded through the gates with his Laser Rifle at hand.

As he was walking, he heard someone cried "Call the Fireman!"

Then, another voice said "Here comes the Fireman!"

"Fireman?" Leon asked himself, "What the hell is a Fireman?"

Once Leon approached a closed gate, the moment he pushed the gate, he noticed that it was hot. Not burning hot, but still hot. Once Leon fully opened the gate, that is when he saw the Fireman. From the looks of it, it was a man wearing what looks like Power Armor and…he was on fire!

The Fireman saw him a cried "Burn in the name of the Prophet!"

Leon sighed and said "This is like the Enclave Hellfire Soldier all over again."

The Fireman then hurled a fireball at Leon. Seeing the fireball, Leon quickly rolled out of the way just as the fireball exploded. Aiming his Laser Rifle at the Fireman and starts firing, but the Fireman looks like he isn't taking any damage. When the Fireman was close to Leon, his whole body starts to be covered in fire. Knowing what will happen next, Leon ran away from him just as the Fireman released a blast of fire. Switching his weapon to his Blackhawk, Leon took a deep breath and aimed at the Fireman. When the Fireman was close, Leon fired all six rounds into the Fireman's head. In success, the Fireman fell backwards and his whole body exploded.

Inspecting the body, Leon saw a closer look and said "Looks like this one's armor is fused to his body. Who would…hello, what do we have here?"

Picking up a red bottle from the ground, Leon saw that this was another Vigor bottle. The bottle had a she-devil carved on it with fire blowing from the top part of the bottle. This Vigor was called the Devil's Kiss.

Leon smiled and said "Looks like I am about to learn a new power."

Taking off the lid, Leon drank the liquid down. You know when you drink alcohol the taste burns your throat? Leon would have to call bullshit on that part. The liquid he was drinking was literally burning his throat and body. Dropping the bottle, when Leon looks at hands, he was scared. His hands starts to burn up and his flesh started to burn away until he saw his bones! As Leon screamed in pain, his vision flashed, and when his sight recovered, he saw his hands fully healed.

Sighing in relief, Leon said "Note to self: Read the warning labels."

Taking the Blackhawk in his hand, Leon walked towards the boardwalk until he saw another torrent. As it aimed at Leon and before it fired, Leon instantly raised his left hand and saw it covered in molten fire. Just as it surprised Leon, he fired a fireball and the torrent, and seconds later, it exploded and destroyed the torrent in the process.

Looking at his hand, Leon smiled and said "Interesting."

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw two more cops rushing towards him. Wanting to test out his upgraded Possession, Leon aims his hand at one of them and used his Possession on one of them. The effects were instant as the possessed cop started to fire at the other one. Seconds later, the cop was dead. Before Leon could do anything, the possessed cop aims his own pistol at his head and kills himself.

"Oh right," Leon said, "Suicide is one of the effects."

After looking around, Leon arrived at a building called The Blue Ribbon. As he enters the building, he aims his Blackhawk around to see if there were any more cops. Seeing no one around, Leon enters what looks like a bar. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Rosalind and Robert were present: Robert was behind the bar cleaning the counter while Rosalind holding a tray with a bottle with a yellow liquid in it.

When Leon approached them, he said "Okay, now that we are here, let me ask: Where the hell am I?!"

Robert looks at Rosalind and said "He is curious on where he is."

Rosalind looks at Leon and said "We told you, you are in Columbia in the year 1912."

Leon gritted his teeth and said "Why do I keep on hearing that the year is 1912?! It is 2277!"

The twins shook their heads and Rosalind said "No, you are in the year 1912."

Confused, Leon asked "But…that impossible. If that's true, then how did I get here?"

Robert replied "The Tear. Not only does it take you too far off places, but also through time itself."

Rosalind then said "It is how you got here."

Shocked by this new found information, Leon said "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You hired me for a job to save this girl, but to do that, not only did I have to be teleported to a flying city, but to a different time period?!"

The twins look at each other and the both of them said "Yes."

Feeling out of breath, Leon took a seat on one of the chairs and said "I can't believe it. They say time travel is impossible, and yet, here I am."

Leon looks at the twins and said "I'm sorry, but this is too much for me."

"Are you thinking about returning to your time?" Rosalind asked.

Robert then said "Because you cannot."

Confused, Leon looks at them and said "Can you open a Tear?"

Hesitating, the twins look at each other and Robert said "Well…more like lying about creating the Tear."

Rosalind then said "And more like taking the credit."

Leon narrowed his eyes and said "You two didn't create that Tear, did you?"

As the twins shook their heads, Leon raised an eyebrow and said "Then who did?"

But then a thought came to his mind. If these two didn't have the power to create these Tears, then someone else must be at work here. And if the twins know the person creating these Tears, then that must be one thing.

Leon then said "Let me guess, is this person the main employer?"

As the twin's eyes widen, Leon said "Wouldn't surprise me. Since they don't want to show their face or risk getting caught, they must have hired you two to act as a connection between me and them. And I bet that they are the one who is responsible for making that Tear."

Leon looks at them and said "What I want to know is who they are and what do they want with this girl?"

After a moment of silence, Rosalind said "We do know."

Robert then said "But you will find that answer later on."

"Oh great," Leon said disappointedly, "Way to help me."

"We are here to help you," Rosalind said.

"But we are merely here to guide you," Robert said.

Leon had his suspicious on the twins. But so far, they have been giving warnings of danger. And as usual, curiosity always got the best of Leon and always gets him into trouble. Leon sighed and said "So…what's next?"

Shocked, the twins stared at Leon and Rosalind said "Are you the least bit shocked about this whole situation?"

Robert then said "And yet you are surprisingly calm."

Leon shrugged and said "Just another day as the Lone Wanderer I suppose. The only thing that tops this is being abducted by aliens."

Thinking about the girl, Leon said "By the way, how am I going reach the Tower, or Monument Island?"

Rosalind replied "You will find a way."

She then held out the tray in her hands and said "Take this, you will find this quite useful."

Getting up from his seat, Leon walks up to her and got the bottle. Once he got it, he saw the words 'Lutece Infusion'. Taking off the top, Leon drank to drink and it tasted…nothing. As he looks at the bottle, there was a sudden shock coursing through his body. Looking at his body and hands, Leon saw yellow light emitting from his body before disappearing.

"Whoa," Leon said, "What was that?"

Robert replied "Magnetic Repulsion Field."

"Hmm," Rosalind said, "Surprising."

Robert looks at her and said "Surprised that it worked?"

Rosalind looks at her brother and said "Surprised that it didn't kill him."

Shocked, Leon said "Wait, what?"

But Robert said "But a Magnetic Repulsion Field around one's body can come in handy."

Rosalind then said "If it doesn't kill you."

Robert shrugged and said "A fair point."

"So," Leon interrupted them, "What does this Magnetic Repulsion Field do?"

The twins looked at him and they both said "The Magnetic Repulsion Field utilizes the bioelectric aura and amplifies it, creating a protective membrane that pulses from your body at several thousand pulses per second."

"So I have a force field around me?" Leon asked as he smiled, "Cool."

"But be warned," Robert said, "The field is weak right now and will only take a few blows before being overwhelmed."

Rosalind then said "It will recharge in time, but avoid being struck until then."

Leon huffed and said "Pft. Have you seen where I live? I have been shot at, stabbed and beaten. Having this MRF with me will help me a lot when I return, you know after I finish the job."

The twins smiled and Rosalind said "Glad you are enjoying your new ability. And another thing."

Robert then said "There are more Fusions throughout the city."

Rosalind continued by saying "They will help you make your MRF more durable, increase your own physical resilience and will allow you to use your Vigors longer."

As Leon smiled at this, Robert said "Now, if you are done admiring your features…"

"Right," Leon said, "Have a job to do. I need to get the Monument Island."

As Rosalind walked out of the way, allowing him to walk by. But as Leon was about to walked through, Robert said "Before you go, be sure to have your Skyhook with you at all times."

Curious, Leon looks at him and asked "Why is that?"

Rosalind replied "Trust us, you will need it."

Leon patted his side of his right side, where his Skyhook is at, and said "I have it with me. But, why would I need it?"

The twins smiled and Robert said "You'll see."

Raising an eyebrow, Leon shrugged and said "Well…if there isn't anything else, I will be going now. See you when I get the girl."

With that, Leon turned and headed for the kitchen. After his conversation with the twins, it made Leon wonder who the main employer was. This person must be real desperate to create a Tear, pull Leon from 2277 to 1912 and not bother showing their face just to hire him to save this girl. Truth was, that made Leon worry about what kind of person his employer is. If this person could pull Leon from his time to this time, who knows what else they could do. But he put those thought to the side and focus on the task at hand to find the girl.

**There you have it. Leon's employer was the one who created the Tear. Who is this employer you may ask. Well, you will all find that out at towards the end of the chapters. Next time: Leon meets Elizabeth! Until then, please review!**


	4. Traveling Columbia & Meeting Elizabeth!

**It is time for Leon to meet Elizabeth! And just a heads up, I know that in the game, when you drink the Lutece Infusion, you get to choose either to increase your Health, Force shields or your Vigor Stamina. Well, in this story, instead of choosing, the Infusion will increase all three of them. Anyways, let's get started!**

Chapter 3

After getting a snack from the kitchen, Leon looks around and found more Silver Eagles. Once he got them, he left the building to find that he came to a dead end. When he was walking to the right, he saw that there was nothing between him and the building. As Leon cursed, he remembered what the twins said about having the Skyhook with him at all times. Taking it out the Skyhook, Leon pulled the trigger and saw the hooks spin faster and faster. And just Leon was about to wonder what was happening, he was suddenly thrown in the air. As Leon screamed, the Skyhook lanced itself on one of the hooks that was attached to the building.

Looking at it. Leon said "They must have magnets or something."

Seeing another hook in the distance, Leon swings back and forth, jumps and manages to catch it. Smiling in excitement, Leon continues to do this until he saw an 'island' ahead of him. When he saw a man armed, Leon saw that this wasn't any cop. He saw more of a soldier than the local law enforcement. Wanting to do something, Leon moved back and forth, let's go and flew towards the soldier. With his Skyhook ready, when Leon was close, he swings it and knocks the soldier off the island.

"Holy shit!" Leon shouted, "That was fucking awesome!"

As he was looking around, he saw a ship landing near him and a torrent started to fire at him. As Leon took cover, he saw a couple of soldiers getting off the ship and towards him. Waiting for them to come, Leon took out his Combat Shotgun and readied himself. Seeing the soldiers, Leon quickly run up to them and starts firing his shotgun. Once the soldiers were dead, Leon took out a Plasma Grenade and threw it at the torrent, causing it to explode and destroy the torrent. When he saw another group of soldiers ahead, Leon tried to use the Devil's Kiss, but he didn't. Realizing that he is out of Vigor Stamina, Leon took out a bottle of Salts and drank it. As Leon threw the bottle away, he saw the torrent, raised his left hand and used his Devil's Kiss to fire a fireball at it. Once the torrent explodes, it alerted the soldiers. Seeing Leon, they start firing bullets at him. As Leon felt the bullets hit him, his body started to glow yellow. Knowing it was the MRF in effect; Leon took hold of his Combat Shotgun and charged at them. After killing the soldiers, Leon felt his shields recharging.

After looking around, Leon couldn't find anywhere to go expect through the window ceiling, leading into what looks like a hotel. A quick glance around, Leon jumps through the window and landed inside the hotel. Looking around, he saw that he landed in a bedroom. Wanting to look around, Leon walked downstairs and looked around the rooms. Entering one of them, Leon found a chest, and after inspecting it, it was locked. Fortunately, Leon manages to lockpicks it and opens it, revealing almost 500 Silver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. After drinking it, Leon felt his body strengthening up and his shields improving. After leaving the room, walked down stairs and was about to leave, Leon saw a man standing in front of the door.

As Leon raised his shotgun, the man raised his hands and said "Hey, hey, it's all right. I'm not like them, I'm a progressive. If you want to leave, use the balcony outside."

Taking the man's advice, Leon nodded and made his way upstairs again. Once he arrived at the balcony, Leon saw no way out. He then saw a hook on one of the buildings, used his Skyhook and landed on one of the 'islands'.

Aiming his shotgun around, Leon entered a building where he heard a voice saying "Violence is not the answer! As much as I support her cause and her people, blood must not be shed!"

Then, a woman's voice said "What do you expect these poor unfortunates to do? How they've been treated… it was bound to happen!"

Looking around, Leon saw there were printing stations that were printing out papers. As Leon was looking at them, he saw that the papers were talking about how African, or Negroes, should have equal rights. That made Leon wonder if there was some sort of revolution going on.

When Leon found the source of the voices, the couple saw him, gasped and the man said "It's him! The one they're after."

Before Leon could do anything, the man said "Go, they're looking for you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a voice said in a demanding way "Police, we're in need of your assistance."

The woman gasped and said "They're here!"

The man hugged her and said "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

Knowing it might not work, Leon stood a few feet from the door and readied his shotgun. After waiting a few more moments, the cop gave up and moved on. Leon sighed in relief and made his way past the couple. After seeing the rooms, he saw a couple of African men sleeping in beds. Seeing that these couples were helping them, Leon was thankful that there were a few people in this city who actually care for them. However, he put those thoughts aside and made his way through the building and outside, where a squadron of cops and a Fireman were waiting for him.

* * *

><p>After killing the squadron and the Fireman, Leon arrived at a building that basically calls out 'creepy as hell'. The place was dark, this mist and gawking crows everywhere. In the center was a statue of Comstock fight a serpent and it reads: <em>Comstock fights the serpent of nations.<em>

Shaking his head in disappointment, Leon entered the building, where the smell of rotten food and bird shit got to him. Almost gagging, Leon ignored the smell and continued forward. He saw a couple of pictures of the same face. The man almost looks familiar to Leon. He then saw a statue of the same man holding a gun and a plague that reads: _John Wilkes Booth._

Now knowing who this person was, Leon eyes widen and shouted "What the fuck?! These people are worshiping the man who killed Lincoln?! What kind of sick twisted people are they?!"

His shouting brought the attention to a few men in the other room. Sensing their presence, Leon steadied his Combat Shotgun, and when they were near, Leon shot all of them dead. After killing them, Leon walked around to find more paintings of John Wilkes Booth. Wanting to burn every single one of them, when Leon walked downstairs, he quickly hid from view. Up ahead was some sort of altar with men dressed in robes that covered their entire bodies.

As Leon got closer, he heard one of them saying "And so, the Prophet led us into Peking, where we demonstrated to the Sodom Below the true mission our Founders had given us! And when the Mandarins and hypocrites of Washington betrayed him, our Prophet did not heel!"

"_Hm," _Leon thought, _"I don't remember any of this when I was reading the archives in any of the databases. Maybe the government back then, or now, must have covered this all up."_

Anyways, when Leon returns to the Capital Wasteland, he is going to look through every data file and find out more about Columbia. Seeing he has to get past these cultists, Leon places his shotgun on his back and takes out two Plasma Grenades. Walking up to the entrance, when Leon pushed the button on the grenades, he whistles at them.

When the cultists all turned around and saw him, Leon taunted them by saying "John Wilkes Booth went out like a bitch!"

At that moment, Leon threw the grenades and started to run away. When the cultists starts to follow him with weapons at hand, the grenades went off and killed most of them. Leon got his Combat Shotgun and rushed back towards them. Seeing only three alive, Leon ran up to one of them and blew their brains out. When another one got up and was about to fire, Leon aimed his shotgun, fired twice and dismembered the cultist's right leg and left arm. As the last one aimed his pistol at Leon, he fired it, only to be stopped by Leon's shield. Leon then aimed his shotgun at him and fires it, exploding the man's head off. While looking around, Leon found another Lutece Infusion on the altar, and after drinking it, Leon began to look through every door and hallway to find a way out of this place. Minutes have pasted and Leon was getting nowhere. Eventually, when Leon reached for the final door and opens it, it partly opens. The next scene freaked Leon the most. He saw an Asian man tied up and was begging for his life. When Leon was about to open the door, he saw a flock of crows surrounded him and started to rip the flesh from his body. Wanting to save this man, when Leon kicks the door open, the crows were gone. Checking the man to see if he was still alive, Leon saw it was too late to save him.

When Leon turns around to see the man with a wooden coffin in his back, just as Leon took out his shotgun, the man disappeared into thin air, leaving a pile of feathers behind. Knowing this might not be an easy opponent, Leon switches his Combat Shotgun for his Laser Rifle. Entering the courtyard/birdcage, as Leon aims everywhere, the man appeared behind Lean and swings his machete. When the blade hits Leon's back, it was blocked by Leon's shield. Feeling the man behind him, Leon immediately turns around and starts firing at him. After a few shots, the man disappeared once again. Looking around, when Leon saw him appear in front of him, he sent a flock of crows after him. Thinking of a way to end this, Leon quickly uses his Devil's Kiss and hurls a fireball at the flock and the man. Burning alive, as the man screamed in agony, Leon aims his Laser Rifle and shot the man in the head, killing him instant.

Looking at the corpse, before Leon walked away, he saw a blue bottle with a head of a bird on it. It was a Vigor called 'Murder of Crows'. And according to the label, it will allow the user to send a flock of crows to its target. Deciding of whether or not to use, it, Leon eventually made up his mind and drank it. The effects were instant when he was his fingers turn to claws and feathers started to grow out of his arms. After a few seconds, the effects wore off and his arms returned to normal. Shaking his head, Leon makes his way through the rest of the building and made his way outside. He then let out a sigh of relief when he saw a building that read 'Monument Island' on it. Figuring that station will lead Leon to the gondolas, Leon looks around to find a way to get there, he saw some hooks on the wall and quickly uses his Skyhook to get himself there. Jumping from one hook to another, Leon saw one cop in his way. Swinging back and forth, Leon lunged himself in their air, his Skyhook in the air and strikes the cop on the head, severing it from his body.

As Leon smiled in excitement, his mood changes into confusion. Looking from where he is standing to the hook he got off, he said to himself "How is it that I manage to fly through the air and landed on hard ground without breaking any bones in my body?"

But Leon merely shrugged and walked up the stairs. When he got to the entrance, Leon saw that it was closed off. Leon then said "That is absolute bullshit. They must have known I was coming."

Entering the building anyways, Leon walks through the structure and encounters six soldiers and a torrent. Using Possession on the torrent, Leon quickly took cover as the torrent began to fire at the soldiers. Seeing that the torrent wasn't doing enough damage, Leon decides to test out his new Vigor. Raising his right hand, his arm began to grow feathers and claws grew out of his fingertips. Ignoring the effects, as Leon aimed his hand at the remaining four soldiers, he threw his hands and unleashed a flock of crows at them. Screaming in pain, the soldiers were trying to shoot the birds, but failed and limped over dead. Impressed with his new power, knowing more might be around, Leon takes out his Chinese Assault Rifle, drank another bottle of Salts and proceeded through the station.

Once he exited the station, Leon saw the cables as well as the gondola. When Leon got on it, the robot turns to him and told him that it is unable to reach Monument Island. Cursing his luck, Leon was about to shoot the robot out of blind rage until he notice the cables were empty. Remembering the twins' advise, Leon puts his rifle away and takes out his Skyhook. Looking his Skyhook and the cable, or the Skyline, back and forth, a smile grew across Leon's face.

He then said in excitement "This is going to be fun."

Running towards the cable on the left, Leon jumps into the air, pulls the trigger on the Skyhook, and once it attached itself to the Skyline, it propelled him through the cables. Screaming in excitement, Leon was having the ride of his life…literally. After a few seconds of riding the Skyline, he saw a landing platform with two cops on it. Wanting to see what he could find, when he was in range, Leon jumps into the air and knocks one of the cops off the ledge. When the other one tried to attack Leon, he already swings his Skyhook at the cop, knocking them over the platform. Looking around the platform and inside, Leon found another Lutece Infusion and he drinks it. After he gets back on the Skyline, Leon continues to ride it until he saw a few carts blocking his way. Still hanging from the cable, Leon looks around and saw a soldier with their backs turn. Jumping towards the soldier and killing them on the spot, Leon looks around and found the lever. After he pulls the lever, Leon saw the carts moving out of the way. Once that happened, Leon uses his Skyhook and jumps on the Skyline once again. As he is riding, he saw Monument Island very close.

Seeing a couple of carts blocking his way, when Leon was about to jump off the cable, he saw a ship flying towards him. As he saw only one soldier in it, Leon jumps off the Skyline, lands on the ship and takes out the soldier. However, when he jumps off the ship and attached to the hook on one of the buildings, Leon saw five more soldiers on the island. Seeing there was only one soldier on the balcony, Leon jumps over and takes out the soldier. While the four remaining soldiers saw him from the ground below, they start firing at him. Having the height advantage, Leon puts his Skyhook on his side, takes out Blackhawk and starts shooting them one by one. After he kills them with a headshot, Leon walks through the building and onto the other side and saw the Skyline clear to ride it. Jumping on the Skyline, as Leon continues to ride it, he saw the angel statue already close. As he continues to ride the Skyline, he saw a balcony with half a dozen soldiers. Once Leon was near them, Leon jumps off the Skyline, puts his Skyhook to the side and takes out his Chinese Assault Rifle.

Just as the soldiers took aim at Leon and prepared to fire, a loud booming voice said **"Stand down!"**

And in that moment, the soldiers dropped their weapons, turned towards the door and took a knee. Suspicious on this, Leon makes his way to the doors and entered the building. Leon saw more soldiers, but to his surprise, they weren't attacking him. Instead, they were ignoring him. When Leon approached the platform, which was an elevator, he pulled the lever and the platform started to slowly move up. That is when a projector of an old man appeared before him. Leon knew who this person was.

The Prophet, Zachary Comstock.

"**I know why you have come, False Shepherd"**Comstock said, **"You plan to lead my Lamb astray from her path. But that will never happen."**

As Leon raised an eyebrow when Comstock said he was going to lead his Lamb astray, he didn't know who this Lamb was. The only person Leon was rescuing was…

That is when he realized it and said to himself "So Elizabeth is the Lamb?"

He then looks at Comstock and said "And what makes you think I am going to lead her astray? You don't know me."

Comstock then replied **"I know very well that you are an agent of chaos. Sent by America what the desire: my Lamb. But return to your beloved country and tell the people of the Seldom Below that I will not give her up."**

Leon shook his head and said "YYYYeeeeaaaahhhh…not gonna happen. You see, America didn't hire me. Someone else hired me to 'rescue her' from you."

Curious, Comstock said **"Who?"**

Leon replied "Fuck you, man. No way I'm telling you!"

He then thought_ "Mostly because I don't know the guys."_

Comstock laughed and said **"My boy, when this is all over, I will bring forth the dream the Solemn Below has failed to do. I will bring peace to the country and nothing will stop me, not even you…False Shepherd."**

With that, the projection went blank and Leon manages to reach the top. Still holding his Assault Rifle, Leon gets off the platform and continues to walk the upper levels. As he made his way to the hallway, there was a huge explosion and part of the building blew off. As Leon looks, he saw Comstock's ship. As Leon saw the ship, it gave him the idea to hijack it and use it to fly to Monument Island. Seeing a hook on the ship, Leon puts his rifle on his back, gets his Skyhook and jumps towards the hook. When Leon saw a soldier coming out of the ship, he jumps off the hook and landed a punch across the soldier's head, crushing it with his Skyhook. When Leon puts his Skyhook away, he took out his Chinese Assault Rifle and killed any soldier that came outside. Seeing no more, Leon walked inside the ship and made his way to the flight deck to take control. Once he opens the door, Leon saw a nun praying on one of the altars.

Not wanting to scare the nun, Leon said in a comforting way "Easy, I don't want to hurt you."

Walking past the nun, Leon took hold of the controls. That is when an airship flew in front of him and saw Comstock holding a microphone and said **"****The Lord forgives everything, but I'm just a Prophet. So I don't have to. Amen."**

"_This can't be good,"_ Leon thought.

"Amen."

Hearing to nun talk, Leon turns around, only to see her covered in oil with a flaming candle over her head. But before Leon could stop her, the nun drops the candle, engulfing herself in fire as well with part of the ship. Leon had to get out before he is burnt alive. As Leon exits the control, he looks around and saw the hanger bay open. Acting on instincts, Leon jumps off the hanger bay and saw a Skyline ahead. Quickly taking out his Skyhook, he aims at the Skyline and manages to attach himself. As he was riding the Skyline, Leon saw the ship blew up. Sighing in relief that he wasn't on the ship, Leon saw a platform and gets off. Relaxing for a bit, Leon looks around and saw that he was in a station.

When he read 'Monument Island', Leon cheered and said "Hell yeah! Take that, Cum Stick! You thought you can kill me, but I got here!"

(A/N: I should thank the Youtuber Delirious LP, who is now H2O Delirious, for that nickname)

As he did a victory dance, he straightened up and said in a serious tone "Okay, enough celebrating. Time to find Elizabeth and get out of this place."

Taking hold of his Chinese Assault Rifle, Leon makes his way to the station and into the island. He hoped that the girl will be willingly to come with him. Otherwise, this job will be more difficult than expected. After walking up the stairs and through the doors, he saw that this place was abandon: plants were grown and uncut, the buildings were worn down and the gate was shut tight. As Leon looks around to find a way through, he found a hook on top of the gates. Using his Skyhook, Leon uses it to get himself over the gate. Once he lands on the other side, Leon raises his Chinese Assault Rifle and carefully walks into the building. As he walks, he saw a sign that reads: Do Not Approach the Specimen. Leon shook his head in disappointment; whoever was here must be treating this girl like a lab rat. Walking through the doors, he saw a blackboard with an outline of a woman from the ages of 1, then 5, then 11 and finally 18.

Walking past the blackboard, Leon saw the biggest machine he had laid his eyes on. There were two Tesla toils on the top while there were two generators on the side, which are being powered by the Tesla coils. When Leon walked around the machine, he entered a hallway with three rooms. On one of them, it looked like a medical lad, with all the medical equipment. The other one was a video room, which the projector was showing nothing. But the last room was a photo room where red lights shined. Seeing pictures hanging, when Leon took a closer look, he blushed as he saw pictures of Elizabeth, the girl Leon was supposed to save, in the bathroom…without any clothes on.

"Oh my god," Leon said, "Whoever was taking these pictures were HUGE perverts!"

Luckily, the pictures were showing Elizabeth's back side of the body and nothing more. Would have been awkward if he was traveling with the girl with perverted thoughts about her. After leaving the room, Leon made his way to the elevator, he stopped to find another Lutece Infusion on the table in front of him. Leon wondered if the twins were leaving them behind on purpose. After drinking it, Leon walked downstairs and saw a bigger Tesla coil with four large speakers, one in each corner, emitting some sounds. When he found the elevator, he walks in it, and when he pressed it, it was taking him up. As Leon waited a few more when the elevator stops and opens it.

Walking out of it, Leon saw a lever, and when he pulled it, the observation panels open, revealing a bedroom on his right and an activity room in front of him. Seeing that Elizabeth was not in neither, Leon walked through the metal hallway and he saw a device that will see where the 'specimen' was. After he activates it, the sign 'Dressing Room' lit up.

Leon then muttered "This is going to be awkward."

When the doors opened, Leon walks through the doors and makes his was around it. When he saw another metal door, it automatically opens and allowed him in. Once he was inside, he was another lever with an observation panel shut tight. Taking a deep breath, and hoping for the best, Leon reaches the lever and pulls it, letting the observation panel to open and revealing the person on the other side.

And that person was Elizabeth.

Leon was taken away by the beauty. From the looks of it, she was around his age, had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, sky-blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. As Leon looks at her, he notices that she was paying any attention to him. Figuring that the glass must have act like a two-way mirror, allowing the observer to view Elizabeth while she believes it is a mirror. That made Leon's heart heavy: Elizabeth has no idea she was being watched. As Leon look at her room, he notices that Eiffel Tower in the background, and a small picture of it in her hands. Then she grabs her hand, causing the picture to fall, and stares at it. Leon couldn't tell what was wrong, but something bothered her. She shook her hand a few times and then grabs the photo again. She then held it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, like she was praying, then she runs off to another room.

When the door on his left opened, Leon proceeded through and saw another panel location. After pressing it, the sign 'Dining Room' lit up. Knowing where Elizabeth was, Leon exits and starts to make his way to the other observation room. Once he got there, he saw a lever pulls it and showed a room where a drawing of the Eiffel Tower. As Elizabeth came in, the dropped the picture from her hands and on the table, she turns towards the painting and places her hands on it, like she was going to tear it apart.

"_What?" _Leon asked, _"Why is she going to rip it? That's a good painting. What a waste of…"_

But at that moment, Leon noticed something. He saw Elizabeth, somehow breaking the laws of physics, tearing the air itself. Leon then saw a small hole in front of her, and when she finally spread her arms, Leon couldn't believe it. Elizabeth, the girl who he is supposed to save, has managed to create a Tear with her bare hands! On the other side of the hole was the city of Paris, the only reason Leon knows that is because of the Eiffel Tower, and a movie theater with the words 'La Revanche Du Jedi' on it. Just as Leon was admiring the view, he saw a red truck with sirens speeding towards Elizabeth. Panicking, Elizabeth manages to close the Tear and it disappeared. As Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment, she left room and the observation panel closed.

Leon on the other hand stood there motionless and in shock. He then said "I…don't believe it. Did…Did she just create a Tear?"

Somehow, Elizabeth has the ability to create these Tears, which can allow her to travel thought space and time! Just what has Leon gotten into this time?!

Then a thought struck Leon and said "So that's why my employer wants Elizabeth. They knew she can create Tears like they do. But why do they want her? Unless…"

Thinking about it, Leon thought about Comstock's motive for using this girl. If he manages to get Elizabeth to stay by his side, then he can use her abilities to gain power for himself. And if he does that, then there is nothing that can stop him.

"Maybe that's why my employer wants me to save Elizabeth," Leon said to himself, "If Comstock uses Elizabeth, he can literally take over the world! Oh shit…"

After walking through the metal door, Leon saw another panel, and when he presses the button, the sign 'Library' lit up. As he was walking through the structure, Leon found another observation room, and when he pulled the lever, he saw Elizabeth in the library looking out the window. Making his way to the metal door and found the exit, Leon opens it and had to push it. The reason why is because it led Leon outside the tower.

Once he saw outside, Leon looks down and screamed "Holy shit, that's high!"

Looking on his right, Leon walked up the tower and found a hatch on the angel's cheeks. Once he opens it, Leon walks into yet another door. After the door opens, Leon walks through it and saw a platform that had chains attached to it. When Lean was about to step on it, he realize that he still has his Chinese Assault Rifle out. Not wanting to scare Elizabeth, Leon pressed his Pipboy and the rifle disappeared into his device. Now ready to meet Elizabeth, when Leon stepped on the platform, he heard straining noise. Looking over, he saw the chains slowly breaking apart.

In horror, Leon shook his head and whispered "No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO!"

He screamed in horror when the chains finally broke and the platform fell through the ground below. Lucky for Leon, he manages to catch himself on a wooden railing. Sighing in relief, as he pulled himself up, he looks and…

…found himself face to face with Elizabeth.

As the two of them looked into each other's eyes, Leon gave her a weak smile and said "Hi?"

She then screamed, which caused Leon to lose his grip and fall to the hard ground. As Leon moaned in pain, he then cried in pain when a book was thrown at him. Sitting up, he saw Elizabeth getting more books and throwing them at Leon.

"Ow!" Leon yelled, "Will you stop throwing shit at me?!"

As Elizabeth got a book in her hands, she walks up to him and said in a demanding way "Who are you?!"

When Leon got up, he raised his hands in the air and said "My name is Leon. I'm a friend and I am here to help."

As he tries to reach to her, trying to calm her down, she yelled "Get away!"

Not wanting to get hit again, Leon waited for her to swing her book and manages to stop her catching her hand in his. After a moment, Elizabeth manages to calm down. She then carefully reaches out her right hand towards his face. That is when Leon saw her right pinkie missing and the only thing covering it was a silver thimble.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth asked "Are…Are you real?"

Leon smiled at her and replied "Real enough."

At that moment, Leon heard a strange whistling tone. When Leon looks over, he saw a golden statue blowing air through it. Looking back at Elizabeth, he saw her like she was afraid.

"He's coming!" Elizabeth said in a frighten tone and starts pushing Leon back, "You have to get out of here!"

Confused, Leon asked "Why?"

Elizabeth replied "You don't want to be here when he arrives."

When the whistling tone sounded again, Elizabeth looks up and shouts "Just a minute! I'm getting dress!"

As Leon looks up and saw nothing, he looks back at Elizabeth and said "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Elizabeth looks at him and said "There's no way out; trust me, I've looked."

When the whistling tone sounded again, Elizabeth looks up and shouted "Stop it! You're being too impatient! That's enough!"

Well, so much for an escape plan. The only way to leave would be through the door. But it is locked, and from the looks of it, there was a keyhole. Still thinking about how to escape, Leon remembered the key he got from the twins. When Elizabeth was not looking, Leon pressed the buttons on his Pipboy and takes out the key.

As he raised the key at her, he said "How about this?"

Not looking at him, Elizabeth said "What about it?"

Leon replied "It could be a way out. It's a key."

Elizabeth froze up and then turns to him. She then quickly gets the key from him, examines it and makes her way to the door. After inserting the key, Elizabeth manages to unlock the door. As she had trouble opening the door, Leon rushed up to her and helped her open it. Once the door was fully opened, Leon and Elizabeth left the library. All of a sudden, the tower started to shake that caused Leon to lose his balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Leon shouted.

Elizabeth replied "It's his job to keep me locked up here!"

Leon huffed and said "We'll see about that."

While making their way through the catwalk, Elizabeth said "Who are you? Why have you come?"

Leon replied "I came here to rescue you."

Shocked, Elizabeth looks back at him and said "What?"

Leon then said "I will tell you more later. Right now, we have to escape."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth walked ahead of Leon. As she crossed the catwalk and Leon was about to walk on it, another blow shook the tower and knocked Leon to the floor. When he saw getting up, he saw three large slices cutting through the tower in front of him. That sight made Leon's skin turn pale. Just who was guarding Elizabeth?

After getting up, as Leon was making his way to the elevator, he shouted "Call the elevator!"

Elizabeth replied "What?"

"_Oh right, she doesn't know how to operate one," _Leon thought before saying, "Push the button!"

Once he was near her, she saw her press the button. But then he saw her shocked when she saw her room. As she walks up to the two-way mirror, she said "They were watching me? All this time… why?"

She turns to him and asked "Why did they put me here? What am I? WHAT AM I?!"

Trying to comfort her, Leon places his hands on her shoulders and replied "You're the girl who is getting out of this tower."

All of a sudden, a massive fist crashed through the walls and knocked the two of them away. When the both of them turn towards the elevator door, that is when Leon a gigantic shadow figure. From the looks of it, it was bird-shaped, wrapped in some sort of thick leather, and had glowing orange eyes that were covered in glass lenses. As Elizabeth screamed, Leon reached his Pipboy and took out Blackhawk. Aiming his pistol, he fired all six rounds, but to his surprise, it had no effect on the giant bird machine. Just as Leon was about to take another weapon out, that is when they heard a ding and the elevator landed on top of the bird-machine. Knowing it will take it down, Leon walks up to it, takes out a Plasma Grenade, pushes the button and manages to throw it into the bird-machine's mouth. Just as it was about to go off, the elevator manages to push the bird-machine down to the depths below. A few seconds later, he and Elizabeth heard a small explosion.

Looking at Elizabeth, he smiles and said "That takes care of it. Come on, Elizabeth. Let's get out of here."

When Leon saw a support beam that lead to the other side, he jumps on it and heard Elizabeth said "How do you know my name?"

Reaching the other side, when Leon was about to answer, the tower began to shake again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leon shouted before saying, "Come on! We have to go!"

Walking up the stairs, Leon found a door that lead outside. When he opens it, he pushes it due to the fact that pressure was being applied to it. As Elizabeth made it outside, she asked "Which way do we go?"

Once Leon got out, he looks around and saw the only is up. He then said "We go up."

Agreeing with him, as Leon and Elizabeth made their way up, the moment they reached the top, the tower shook one more time before sending the both of them off the tower. As the two of them screamed in terror, Elizabeth tires to reach for him. Leon reaches out, grabs her and pulls her close to his body. Seeing a Skyline in the distance, Leon slips his right hand into the Skyhook attached to his side, pulls the trigger and manages to attach himself to the cable.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Leon yelled in pain when he felt a slight 'pop' in his right shoulder.

Riding through the Skyline, Leon looks around and saw a large figure flying through the air. Just what the hell was this thing?! As it was flying, it was destroying every ship that was in its way. As he and Elizabeth were still riding the Skyline, they got a good view of the tower. The head, left side torso, arm and wing were being separated from the statue and fell from the sky. Leon was now afraid of this thing. If it can destroy a tower with its bare claws who knows what else it can do. Just as they were home free, part of a destroyed ship crashed through the Skyline and sent Leon and Elizabeth falling from the sky. Losing their hold on each other, as Leon tries to reach for Elizabeth, he was unsuccessful. Falling from the sky, as Leon hoped for a miracle, he saw a body of water and he fell through it. When he was under the water, he saw the bird-machine diving in and was reaching for him. But as soon as it was about to do that, the bird-machine started to cringe in pain and black ooze emitted from it's body. As it tried to reach for Leon, he saw it's eye-glass crack and it finally decides to give up and swims away from Leon. When Leon tried to swim to the surface, he fails as his vision becomes blurry and his whole world turned dark.

**And there you have it! Leon and Elizabeth finally met! What happens next? Find out next week! Until then, please review!**


	5. Telling the Truth

**Now that Elizabeth and Leon met, what happens next? Let us begin and find out!**

Chapter 4

Leon began to cough violently as he began to regain his eyesight. As he was regaining his sight, he saw a silhouette of a woman overlooking him. Still blinded by the light, Leon said "Are you…an angel?"

Once he regained conscious, he saw that it was Elizabeth. She then said "No, it's me, Elizabeth."

Leon moaned and asked "Where am I?"

Elizabeth replied "Back in the land of the living. Are you alright?"

"I will be," Leon said, "As soon as I get whatever it is off my chest."

Realizing that her hands were on his chest, Elizabeth quickly pulls them away and said "Sorry! You weren't breathing so I was trying to get you some air."

Raising an eyebrow, Leon looks at her, gave her a weak smile and said "You gave me mouth to mouth?"

As Elizabeth began to blush, he punched Leon's right shoulder which caused his to cry in pain. Grabbing a hold of his right shoulder, Elizabeth was worried and said "What's wrong?"

When Leon tried to move his right arm, he manages to move his fingers. Which means his arm wasn't dislocated. Calming down, Leon replied "I strained my arm back there when we were falling. Don't worry though, just let me rest and I will be good to go."

As Elizabeth gave him a warm smile, she then hears music off in the distance. Looking over, she said "Do you hear that? It's…It's music!"

Seeing that she wants to go to the source of the music, Leon waves her off and said "Go on, just give me some time and I'll catch up."

Elizabeth smiled as she got up and said "Okay, Mr. Leon sir. I'll be right back!"

In excitement, Elizabeth ran off. After relaxing for a few minutes, Leon got up and saw that he was in a beach. There was sand everywhere and a large body of water in front of him. If seeing a flying city was amazing enough, now there is a flying beach. Talk about breaking the laws of physics. Still feeling the pain in his right shoulder, Leon reached for his Pipboy and takes out a Stimpack. After injecting it into his shoulder, Leon throws it away and takes out an Adapted Alien Biogel. Popping the top off, Leon drinks the liquid substance and felt the effects taking over. After feeling his arm fully healed, Leon got up and saw the place empty. Wanting to change his clothes to blend in, Leon reaches for his Pipboy and changes into his disguise clothes.

Being cautious of his surroundings and looking out for any attackers, Leon walks through the beach and a shop and found himself on the other side of the beach. As he looks around, he saw people lying down on towels and were having snacks. Hearing the sound of music, Leon looks over and saw a pier were he saw a band playing and people dancing. After walking over the pier, Leon saw three couples dancing while Elizabeth was dancing by herself. Leon has to admit it, the girl knows how to dance. The way she moves was so elegant and with rhythm.

Leon then walks over to her and said "Elizabeth."

She turns to him gives him a warm smile and said "Hello!"

As she spread her arms, she said "Oh, this is amazing, Mr. Leon! Come dance with me!"

Stunned, Leon said "Wait what?"

Elizabeth reached out to him and said "Dance with me!"

Leon chuckled and said "Sorry, but I don't dance. Anyways, we should go."

"Go?" Elizabeth asked, "Go where? What could be better than this?"

"_Okay, this could be problematic," _Leon thought, _"I need to get her out of here out of Columbia. But the poor girl hasn't been out of the tower and is curious about everything. But what is the one place where Elizabeth would want to go?"_

Remembering the pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Leon shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe Paris?"

That made Elizabeth stop dancing, looks at him with eyes widen and said "Paris? I-I don't understand. How would we get there?"

"_Way a go, jackass," _Leon thought to himself, _"Give the girl high hopes to get her out here. Me and my loud mouth, I don't how to get to Paris. Not like we can fly there."_

At that moment, he saw an airship off in the distance that was named 'First Lady Airship'. The gears in Leon's head started to spin and began to think of a plan. If he and Elizabeth get on that ship, then they can get away from Columbia and Comstock. But…Leon doesn't know where to go from there. He wasn't given any instructions on a rendezvous point to give Elizabeth to the employer. He didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings, but it might be the only way to get her away from the city.

That is when Leon decided on what to do.

As he points at the airship, he said "We could take that ship and head to Paris right now. But, if you want to stay and dance…"

All of a sudden, Elizabeth grabbed his right arm and said in an excited way "No! Let's go! Come on, let's go now!"

As she was pulling his arm and force Leon to follow her, Leon said "Ow! Careful, my arm is still healing."

Feeling sorry for him, Elizabeth let's go and said "Sorry, it's just that we are going to Paris, Mr. Leon."

"I know," Leon said, "And please, call me Leon."

"Okay, Leon," Elizabeth said, "By the way, what happen to the clothes you were wearing before?"

Leon was thinking of an excuse and said "Well…since my other ones weren't in good condition, I had to go get new ones. Luckily, I manage to get this one."

Elizabeth smiled and said "That's good to hear. That suit looks good on you."

Pleased, Leon said "Thank you."

After walking for a while, Elizabeth asked "So…how's your arm? Is it better?"

As Leon flexed his arm, he replied "A bit. I took some medication a few minutes ago, should be fine."

Once they entered the gift shop, they saw a picture of Comstock. Seeing him made Leon furious. This man, the one many people in this city worship, was nothing more than an asshole who wants power and is willingly to use Elizabeth as his tool.

Looking at the poster, Elizabeth said "Comstock, I've heard of him. They saw that he sees the future."

Leon walks up to her and whispered "A man with too much power will tend to lose themselves."

Still looking at the poster, Elizabeth said "I don't like his look."

Nearby, the owner said "Do you dislike the look of our Prophet or his gaze?"

Not wanting to start something, Leon wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and said "It's not that. It's just…it doesn't bring out much of his…divinity."

After he said that, Leon led Elizabeth away from the owner and up the stairs. Elizabeth looks at him and said "Why did you say that?"

Leon looks at her and said "Listen, people around here take this Prophet crap too serious. If you are not too careful, then you are just asking for trouble."

Once they were outside and past a few booths, Leon saw two familiar faces. It was Robert and Rosalind. Once they were near the twins, Rosalind said "Mr. Kinston, how are you?"

Leon shrugged and said "Feeling a bit tired, but I manage."

Elizabeth looks at him and said "You know these two? And…Kinston?"

Leon looks at her and said "These two are 'friends' of mine. And yes…Kinston is my last name."

He then looks at the twins and said "Guys, this is Elizabeth."

As the twins nodded at them, Robert said "Now, onto business."

"_Ah crap," _Leon thought, _"Please don't mention the…"_

Rosalind then said "We have something for you."

Sighing in relief, Leon said "Thank god. So, what is it that you want to give me?"

The twins shook their heads and Robert said "Not for you, for the lady."

At that moment, the twins each pulled out a small box, and in each of the box, was a choker with a pendent on it. On one of them, it had a silhouette of a cage while the other one had a silhouette of a bird.

"Choose one," Rosalind said, "The bird…"

"…or the cage." Robert finished.

Looking at the jewelry, Elizabeth said "They're both so beautiful."

She then looks at Leon and asked "Which one should I pick?"

Looking at the pedants, when Leon saw the cage, it reminded him of Elizabeth's tower. Although it symbolizes safety and security, that wasn't for her. But when he looks at the bird, he saw that is could symbolize freedom, but at the same time, it made him think of that bird-machine.

Leon looks at Elizabeth and said "Go for the bird. Suits you fine."

Smiling, Elizabeth took the choker with the bird and puts it on. Once she puts it on, Leon said "You go on ahead, I want to _talk_ with my friends for a bit. Don't go too far."

Nodding her head, once Elizabeth was out of range, Leon looks at the twins and said "We have a problem."

Interested in what Leon has to say, the twins listened as Leon said "I know of a way to get her away from the city. To do that, I need to steal a ship and fly us out of here. But the thing is…I may have promised her to take her to Paris and you guys didn't give me a rendezvous point to drop her off to the main employer. And if she finds out about our agreement, then she will be pissed off at me and do god-knows-what to me."

He then whispered "And did you know she can create Tears with her bare hands?!"

The Robert replied "That part of the information is classified."

Rosalind then said "And as for the rendezvous point, you were told to get her out of the city."

"But where you go from there is up to you," Robert finished.

Leon blinked a few times before saying "So the employer doesn't care if I take Elizabeth to Paris? So long as I get her away from Columbia and Comstock?"

As the twins nodded, Leon sighed in relief and said "Well, that makes me feel so much better. Thought I was going to…"

Suddenly, he heard Elizabeth's voice said "Leon, look!"

When Leon saw Elizabeth, he saw her pointing at Monument Island and saw it in its destroyed state. As Leon walks up to her, he heard people around him saying 'the home of the Lamb was destroyed' or 'it's the work of Fitzroy'.

Once Leon was near her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth replied "It was my home."

Leon felt bad that her only home, despite being a prison, was destroyed. He knows the feeling of leaving the one place that you call home. When Leon looks back to see the twins, he saw that they were already gone. At least now he can feel better on what to do now.

He looks at Elizabeth and said "Come on, Paris is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>On their way to purchase tickets to the airship, Leon and Elizabeth encountered a couple on their way. Leon knew the couple, they were the ones who were tied up in the raffle. When they were about to give him a reward, Leon turned it down and was just thankful they were alright. As the couple smiled at him, the two of them left Leon and Elizabeth. During his time with her, he has learned a few things from her. Did you know that she is skillful in lockpicking? Seriously, it would take minutes for Leon to open a locked door and Elizabeth manages to open one in seconds. Wish he had her skill back in the Capital Wasteland. He also learned that she enjoyed reading books, singing and dancing.<p>

Along the way, they walked into an arcade room and the two of them got free cotton candy. But when they were making their way to the ticket booth, the encountered a woman name Esther and called Elizabeth Annabelle. After explaining that her name was Elizabeth, Esther just walked away. What a bitch. When they passed a turnstile, Leon began to feel uneasy. He usually has this feeling when something bad was going to happen. Looking around, Leon saw three cops and three people, including Esther. Leon's chest began to feel heavy as he approached the ticket booth.

As he rings the bell, Leon said "Two tickets to the First Lady Airship please."

The man, who was on the phone, said "Be with you in a second."

While Leon was getting the tickets, Elizabeth was looking around and saw a man with a hot dog in his hands. She then said "Hey mister! You're going to get mustard on your nice suit!"

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her left arm. When she looks, she saw a cop pulling her. As Elizabeth struggles to break free, she said "Let go of me! Why are you…"

_**Bang!**_

Hearing the gunshot, when Elizabeth looks over, her eyes widen. She saw Leon holding his Blackhawk and he shot the man behind the ticket booth in the head. She then saw a knife implanted on the counter where Leon's hand was.

"Nice try, asshole!" Leon shouted, "Next time you try to stab someone, please be faster!"

When the cop released Elizabeth and reached for his gun, Leon saw him and shot him in the head. All of a sudden, everyone in the room started to pull out pistols and little machine guns. Seeing five people still standing, Leon took aim and fired the remaining four shots. After killing four more, the remaining bystander had their machine gun ready and starts firing at him. As Leon's shields were blocking the bullets, he charges up to them, takes out his Trench Knife with his left and stabs them in the neck. Dragging the dead body to the floor, Leon puts away his Trench Knife and reloads his Blackhawk.

When he looks over to see if Elizabeth was alright, all he saw from her was fear. As Leon tries to walk up to her, she was slowly walking away from him.

"Elizabeth," Leon said trying to calm her.

But Elizabeth shouted "Stay away from me!"

With that, she rushes towards the gates, and amazingly, she slips though the bars. Cursing that she was gone, he heard a whistle being blown and the lights went out. Looking at the far end, Leon saw six more cops rushing towards him. Readying his Blackhawk, he heard a gunshot and his shields were destroyed. When he looks over, Leon saw a woman holding a shotgun. Before she could fire again, Leon held out his left hand and used his Possession on her. Once he got her under his control, the woman aims her shotgun and starts firing. Since his shields were gone, Leon reached over his Pipboy and changes his clothes to his Black Combat Armor. Aiming his Blackhawk, Leon begins to shoot down the cops while his controlled cop was shooting them at close in range. After that, while five cops were dead and one was wounded on the floor, the possessed cop aims her shotgun at her head, pulls the trigger and blows her brains out. Wanting to examine the shotgun, Leon walks up to it and picks it up. As Leon looks at the shotgun, he cocks it and saw the wounded cop reaching for his gun. Walking up to them, Leon aims the shotgun and blows the cop's head off.

He then takes out his sunglasses, puts them on and said "Deal with it."

Looking at the shotgun, Leon shrugged and said "Eh, mine still better."

As Leon throws away the shotgun, he takes out a bottle of Salts and drinks it. When he throws the bottle away, he switches his weapon to his Combat Shotgun and rushes to the stairs. After looking around, Leon made his way behind the booth and looked around. When Leon found a Lutece Infusion and drinks it, he walked for a moment until he reached outside. He then saw Elizabeth on one of the gondolas trying to start it.

Leon made his way to the gondola and cried "Stay where you are!"

Elizabeth shouted back "Get away from me!"

Leon sighed and said "And here I thought we were getting along so well."

Once he got there, Leon saw her struggling to pull the lever. When Elizabeth saw him, she starts backing away from him. Leon then walks up to the lever, pulls it. As soon as the gondola started to move, Leon turns to her and said "Elizabeth, are you…"

"You killed those people," Elizabeth said as she was looking out the window, "I can't believe you did that…they're all…they're all dead!"

As Leon tried to comfort her, Leon said "Elizabeth, I was trying to…"

But she pushed him away and said "You're a monster!"

"_Okay,"_ Leon thought, _"That was uncalled for."_

When Elizabeth turns away from him, Leon said "What do you think was going to happen?"

Confused, Elizabeth looks back and Leon said "Did you see those people and what they were going to do? These people will go through great lengths to get you back to that tower. You are a property, nothing more. And so long as you are in Columbia, you will never be safe."

Elizabeth was scared at the moment and said "Why are you doing all this?"

Leon sighed at this. He then thought _"Well, I guess she needs to know about the whole situation."_

Leon then replied "Alright, here's the deal. You want to know what's going on?"

Elizabeth gave him a stern look and said "That would be great."

He took a deep breath and said "You see, the reason I saved you from the tower is because…I was hired to save you."

Shocked by this, Elizabeth's eyes widen and said "What? But…who would…"

"Don't know," Leon replied, "Never met the guy in person. He hired Robert and Rosalind, the twins who gave you the pendent, to act as mediums between me and him. Only the twins know the client, not me."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "If you don't know your client, then how do you know it is a man?"

Leon shrugged and said "In my experience, it is always the guy who's offering the job."

"I don't understand," Elizabeth said, "Why would he want with me?"

"To be honest," Leon said, "And I am not going to lie here, but it has something to do with your…talents."

As Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, Leon said "I know Elizabeth. I know that you can create Tears out of thin air."

Shocked by this, Elizabeth said "But…how did…"

Leon replied "Back at the tower, I've seen you use your powers to create a Tear. The very same one that brought me here to Columbia."

Elizabeth was taken back from this and said "But…I never created a stable Tear before."

Leon shook his head and said "That's because it wasn't you. You see, Elizabeth, you aren't the only who has these powers."

Elizabeth then said "Then who?"

Leon replied "My client. They were the one who created a Tear to bring me here to save you."

That last statement made Elizabeth's heart drop. To think there was someone else who can create Tears like her. But why would they hire Leon to save her?

She then crossed her arms and asked in a stern tone "So…how much are they paying you to 'save' me? I bet it's enough to set you for life if they know what I can do."

However, Leon sheepishly rubs his head and replied "Well…this is more of a 'returning the favor' type of job than a paid job."

Elizabeth was shock at what he just said. He was a person going through great lengths to get her out of the city, and he is doing this…for free? She then said in a surprised way "Wait…so you're not getting paid?"

Leon shook his head and said "Sucks, I know. But from what the twins said, my employer used a Tear to save me from death, and in return, hired me to come to Columbia and save you."

"Huh," Elizabeth said, "That's sucks if you don't get paid in the end."

"Are you kidding me?" Leon said, "This is the most fun I have had in my life!"

Confused, when Elizabeth looks at him, he said "I am getting something that's worth more than money."

To answer this, Leon raises his right arm and it starts to cover in green mist. Then his hand was covered in fire and finally his arm grew feathers and claws. He then said "I am getting powers of my own: control machines and people, fire fire-grenades and send a flock of killer crows to my enemies. Not to mention, I got my own force fields. Plus, I get to ride on these 'Skyline' in the air! This is a hundred times entertaining than where I am from!"

"But what about people who are trying to get to me and kill you?" Elizabeth asked, "Are you worried about them?"

Leon shrugged and said "I have faced worse."

Curious, Elizabeth asked "Just where exactly are you from?"

Leon crossed his arms and said "Do you really want to know?"

As Elizabeth nodded, Leon said "Alright, you asked for it. I am from a place called Washington DC."

"I've heard of that place," Elizabeth said, "That is where the White House is and the president…"

But Leon interrupted her and said "From the year 2277."

Her eyes widen and said "What?"

"That is where I am from," Leon said, "I am from Washington DC in the year 2277."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth yelled, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE?!"

"Yup," Leon said, "My client used his Tear to save me from 2277 to hire me for a job and then brings me to Columbia in the year 1912."

Shocked at this, Elizabeth said "Why would he pull you from your time period just to hire you?"

"I don't know," Leon said, "But, I do know one thing."

When Elizabeth stepped closer, Leon said "If my client is willing to pull me from 2277 just to hire me to get you away from Columbia, they must be real desperate."

Taking in everything Leon said, Elizabeth said "From the future? I can't believe it."

"Tell me about it," Leon said, "I always thought time-travel was impossible. And yet, here I am."

Once they stopped talking, the gondola has reached its destination and stopped. Elizabeth decides to break the silence and said "So…what now?"

Leon sighed and said "Now we get on the First Lady Airship and we are getting the hell out of here."

Elizabeth gave Leon a provoked look and said "You're taking me to your client, are you?"

As Leon stood silent, Elizabeth gave him a stern look and said "So…what you said about you taking to Paris…was a lie?"

Leon looks out the window and replied "Let's just say…after we get out of this city, I am overdue for a vacation."

When he said that, Elizabeth shook her head and a tear ran down her cheek. To think, this person had lie to her about going to Paris as an excuse for her to follow him. She bet that he was going to head to his employer to drop her off instead of going to Paris. To think she had high hopes for him.

As Elizabeth looks down in regret, Leon looks at her, smiles and said "And from what I heard, Paris is quite lovely during this time."

Shocked at what she heard, Elizabeth looks up at him as he said "But…since I don't know my way around Paris, I could use a tour guide. Or someone who knows the place better than me."

Lost for words, Elizabeth manages to say "Wait…are you saying…"

"What?" Leon asked, "You thought I was just going to back down on my word?"

"What about your employer?" Elizabeth asked, "How will they react if they hear you ran away to Paris with me?"

Leon chuckled and said "Elizabeth, the agreement between me and him is for me to save you from the tower and help you escape the city. They never gave me a rendezvous point to meet up with them, and from what the twins said, they don't care where we go from there."

Surprised by this, Elizabeth said "So…are you saying that…"

Leon nods and said "So, Elizabeth. Still interested in going to Paris?"

A smile then came across Elizabeth's face and said "You're really going to take me to Paris?!"

"Of course," Leon said, "After we get past everyone in our way."

Hearing him say that, Elizabeth remembered what Leon did to the people who tried to shoot him. She then said "What happened back there, that wasn't the last of it, was it?"

"Afraid not," Leon said, "But don't worry, so long as I am around, no one is going to get you."

Elizabeth sighed before saying "Except for Songbird."

Leon raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's Songbird?"

Elizabeth replied "The one who was guarding me."

Remembering the bird-machine, Leon said "Holy shit! That thing has a name?!"

"Yes," Elizabeth said sternly, "What are you going to do when he shows up?"

Leon shrugs and said "I'll just do what I always do."

Curious, Elizabeth asked "And what will that be?"

Leon then gets his Combat Shotgun, cocks the handle and said in a confident way "Improvise."

He motions towards the door and said "Come on, then. We need to get to that airship if we are going to Paris."

In joy, Elizabeth follows him as the two of them left the gondola. As she was walking with Leon, Elizabeth thought _"Maybe he isn't bad after all."_

**There you go! I figure to let Leon tell Elizabeth everything so that she can trust him a little better. I will let Leon tell Elizabeth about the Capital Wasteland, but that will be until later on in the story. Hope you like the Leon/Elizabeth moment at the end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next time: Leon and Elizabeth try to get on the First Lady airship. Until then, please review!**


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Hello everyone! Time for another chapter! Now before I start, I have an announcement. Due to the other projects I am working on currently plus one in the process and me going to school, I made update a little slower. I will update, but that will be later on. Anyways, let us continue our story!**

Chapter 5

"Hey Leon," Elizabeth said.

Leon looks over her and said "Yeah?"

Elizabeth said "I've been meaning to ask you, how you quickly changed into those clothes? I thought you said it was badly damaged."

Leon replied "Yeah, I lied. Before, I had to disguise myself to avoid any confrontation. But apparently, that's never going to happen. As for changing into them…"

He then held out his left arm, showing her his Pipboy and said "I have this lovely device to thank."

Curious, Elizabeth reaches for it, examines it and asked "What is it?"

Leon replied "This is called the Pipboy 3000. I've had it since I was 10."

"What does it do?" Elizabeth asked.

Leon replied "A lot of stuff actually: checks my body condition, store my items, keeps track of my stats, uses radio signals, you name it. It's my personal survival kit."

"And how does it store items in?" Elizabeth asked.

Putting his Combat Shotgun on his back, Leon played with his Pipboy and said "The device breaks down an item I am holding and turns it into storage data. After that, it gets stored into the Pipboy."

After pressing a button, a soda appeared in his left hand. Amazed by this, Elizabeth said "Amazing! So you can store anything in it?"

Opening the soda and drinking it, Leon throws the bottle and said "So long as it doesn't exceed the weight limit, I can carry anything."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "What else does the future hold?"

Smiling, Leon takes his Combat Shotgun, pressed a button and switches his Combat Shotgun for his Laser Rifle. Holding it, Leon said "We have energy-based weapons at our arsenal. What I have here is a Laser Rifle. I'll give you one guess what it fires. This is one type of energy-base weapon, the other is Plasma."

Elizabeth said "So in the future, we have all of this?"

As Leon nodded, Elizabeth asked "What else?"

When she said that, Leon just got lost in thought. Other than, energy-base weapons, enhanced armors and Project Purity, there wasn't much to tell. If he told Elizabeth that he is from a post-apocalyptic future, it will break her heart to know the future will be disastrous.

Instead of telling her, Leon simply smiled and said "Spoilers."

"Oh come on!" Elizabeth whined, "Please!"

Wanting to get out of this, Leon said "Maybe later. Right now, we have a ship to take."

After walking up the stairs, they looked up and said a sign that said 'Soldier's Field'. Figure something bad might happen, Leon readies his Laser Rifle as he and Elizabeth entered the building. Aiming his rifle around, Leon saw the place filled with patriotic stuff like American flags and bald eagles. Looking around, Elizabeth and Leon walked to the right and found a model of a flying theme park.

Elizabeth looks at the plaque and said "Soldier's Field: built in 1903 by the hand of the Prophet. Huh, why would a prophet want to build an amusement park?"

"Knowing Cum Stick," Leon said, "Probably to brainwash these kids into joining the military."

Hearing Leon's nickname for Comstock, Elizabeth choked up in laughter and said "Cum Stick? Really?"

Leon looks at her and said "Too much?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Never thought someone would call him that."

"Then remind me to call him that when we see him," Leon said.

After the two of them left the room, Leon and Elizabeth decide to check the other room. Seeing it lock, Leon tries to lockpick it, but no luck. When he gave up, Elizabeth decides to try it and manages to open it within seconds.

"Showoff," Leon muttered.

After searching the room, Leon found yet another Lutece Infusion. The twins are making it easy for Leon to find these. He also scored a total of 500 Silver Eagles as well. Once they left the room, they made their way to the exited, the battery on the side started to go off, and when it did, the door shut itself on them. Sighing, Leon walks up to it and manages to pick up the steel gate. As Elizabeth walks through it, Leon quickly walks forward and allowed the gate to close again.

As Elizabeth looks at the poster in front of her, she said "Huh, Shock Jockey? What's that?"

"Looks like a Vigor," Leon said as he folded his hands, "Please let it do what I think it does!"

As Elizabeth rolls her eyes, she and Leon made their way to pier. Looking around for trouble, Leon was interrupted when Elizabeth said "Should we get straight to gondola or look around the pier?"

"To the gondola," Leon replied "To sooner we get there, the better we leave this place. Plus, I don't want to draw any more attention."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth rushed ahead with Leon following her. Wanting to start a conversation, Elizabeth looks at Leon and said "So Leon, what is it that you do? From what I saw back there, you must be some sort of soldier."

Leon replied "In a way, I am. You see, I part of a group called the Brotherhood of Steel. Think of it as…Washington DC's own Law Enforcement."

As Elizabeth wowed at this, Leon said "But sometimes I don't hang around with them often. Most of the time, I worked as a Freelancer."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "What's a Freelancer?"

Leon said "It's refers to someone taking on various jobs like escorts, transportation and often body guards."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "You keep yourself busy."

"_If only you knew the rest," _Leon thought.

When they saw the merry-go-round, Elizabeth looks at him with a puppy-eye look. Sighing in frustration, Leon nods as she got on one of the horses and starts to ride it. Hard to believe that this girl was a kid at heart. Standing next to her, Elizabeth then asked "So Leon…is there a special woman in your life?"

Caught off guard by the question, Leon looks at her and said "Wait, what? Why do you ask that?"

Elizabeth simply replied "Well, as you know, I haven't really had that exciting a life. So until I have some experiences of my own, I'd like to know about your life."

"Well," Leon sheepishly said, "I use to, but the two of us departed ways awhile back."

Curious, Elizabeth looks at him and said "What happened?"

Leon let out a sigh of depression and said "Let's just say our last words ended in hatred."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, "I didn't know."

Leon merely shrugs it off and said "It's alright, you didn't know."

Looking in the distance, Elizabeth saw the end of the pier where the gondola is supposed to land. She got off her horse and said "Leon, I see the pier."

Nodding in agreement, Leon followed her to the bay. Seeing the lever that was attached to the large battery things, Leon pulled the lever, only for the battery to explode. Leon then said "Great, just great. Now what?"

Elizabeth thought about it and said "It needs to be recharged, but this only runs on Shock Jockey."

"That's peachy," Leon said, "Where in the hell are we going to find some Shock Jockey?!"

Elizabeth then said "Come see the future of power at the Hall of Heroes."

Looking at Elizabeth, Leon saw a sign that said what she just said. At in the center of it, it has the word 'Shock Jockey' on it.

"Oh," Leon said, "That makes our search easy enough. Come on, to the Hall of Heroes!"

Still holding his Laser Rifle, as Leon and Elizabeth were making their way to the Hall of Heroes, a voice in the PA said "Gentlemen, the False Shepherd is loose in the streets of our fair city! Will you suffer the shame of allowing your wives and your daughters to fall prey to his machinations?! Or will you act? Act for your women folk! Act for your Prophet! Act!"

"Oh come on!" Leon shouted, "Now they are making me sound like some sort of sick pervert!"

Elizabeth looks at him and said "So…what is that about?"

Before Leon could explain, a few soldiers appeared with their weapons at hand. As Leon told Elizabeth to take cover, Leon aims his Laser Rifle and starts firing. When Leon starts killing soldiers one by one, he saw more of them coming. Raising his left hand, Leon uses his Devil's Kiss to fire a fireball at them, causing to explode and scorch them. After a few minutes of fighting, Leon manages to kill all of them. Signaling for Elizabeth to follow him, she nodded her head and followed him to the entrance. But when they got there, they saw a sign that said it was closed. But Leon and Elizabeth ignored it and proceeded to the elevator. After riding it for a few seconds, the elevator flickered and died, stopping in the process.

"Great," Leon said, "Just what we need."

Walking over to the fuse box and opening it, Leon said "Give me a second and I will get this thing going."

As he was working on fixing the fuse box, Leon heard a buzzing sound near him. He then heard Elizabeth said "Ah! A bee! I hate those things!"

Leon sighed and said "So kill it then."

"Are you crazy?!" Elizabeth screamed, "I'll sting me!"

"Oh my god," Leon said as he was about to finish fixing the fuse box, "Stop acting like a whining bitch, pardon my French."

"That was both rude and not even French," Elizabeth said, "But I have a better idea."

As he looks over at Elizabeth, he saw her in front of a Songbird poster doing the same tearing motion back at the tower, and before Leon knew it, Elizabeth created a Tear. On the other side of the Tear, there was a living room with an open window.

"Okay," Leon said, "Why did you create a Tear?"

Elizabeth looks at him and replied "To let the bee out."

As Leon shook his head, he said "What else can you tell me about these Tears, other than the ability to travel through time and space."

Elizabeth replied "Well, my Tears are like windows to another place and time. Most of the time, they're dull. But when I see something amazing, I just pull it through."

She demonstrates by reaching out and pulling a rose from the garden and placing it behind her ear. Leon was amazed by this and joked "Can you pull an airship?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "No, I cannot. But when I was in the tower, every time I use my Tear, I'd become weak and it would take me a week before I can use another one. Now, I can…"

All of a sudden, the two of them saw a familiar bird-shape figure flying in front of the window. Panicking, Leon said "Uh, Elizabeth, I think it would be a good time to close the Tear. Like NOW!"

Just before Songbird could reach them, Elizabeth manages to close the Tear. Seconds later, the doors of the elevator opened up. When they stepped out, Leon said "That was too close. If you don't know what you are bringing in, don't do that again.

Elizabeth said "But what if I do know?"

Leon thought about it and replied "So long as it doesn't bring Songbird, then go for it."

Smiling in confidence, Elizabeth said "I won't let you down."

As Leon smiled at her confidence, he looks around while pointing his Laser Rifle everywhere. After searching around, when Leon and Elizabeth was about to leave, Leon found something that caught his eyes. It was a brass-colored bottle with a horse head carved at the top. It was a new Vigor!

"Jackpot!" Leon cheered as he got the Vigor and drinks it.

The drink almost tasted like dirt when Leon drinks it. After he drinks it, Leon felt the effects start to happen when he saw his hands and arms beginning to crack like dirt and showed parts of his insides. After a few more seconds, the effects wore off and his hands and arms returned to normal.

Elizabeth looks at him and said "What was that?"

Looking at the bottle, Leon said "Bucking Bronco: Sends your enemies soaring into the air. Pretty damn awesome."

Devious thinking about using this Vigor to throw his enemies off a cliff when he returns home, Leon's thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth said "Do you even think about reading the warning before drinking it?"

Leon thought about it and said "I do, but then again, I really don't care."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and she followed Leon outside. Once they got outside though, they encountered a squadron of soldiers along with a torrent aiming at them. When Leon told Elizabeth to take cover, Leon aims his rifle and starts firing. Wanting to gain some advantage, Leon used Possession on the torrent and it starts firing at the soldiers. As Leon took cover behind some crates, he decided to use his new Vigor powers to even out the odds. When Leon saw four soldiers rushing towards him, he raised his left hand, saw his hand and arm crack, and release a pulse to the ground and traveled towards the soldiers. Expecting them to be thrown back, instead, Leon saw them floating in midair.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed, "That is what it does?! I thought it was going to send them flying! What a huge disappointment!"

However, the torrent that Leon still possessed was still active, aimed at the four floating soldiers and starts firing. Seconds later, all four of them fell to the ground dead. Leon just stood there speechless and then said "Okay nevermind."

All of a sudden, Leon felt his shields shatter and saw three more soldiers still standing. Still wielding his rifle, Leon aims at the remaining four and starts firing. After killing three of them, the Possession effect on the torrent wore off and it starts firing at Leon. Seeing this, Leon raised his left arm and used his Devil's Kiss to fire a fireball at it, destroying it in the process. As the last soldier was still standing, Leon uses his Murder of Crow and sends a flock of killer crows at him. Screaming in agonizing pain, the soldier fell dead.

Now seeing the place cleared of soldiers, Elizabeth got out of her hiding spot, rushes up to Leon and said "Are you alright?"

Leon shrugged and said "I'll be fine. Why didn't you create a Tear?"

"Well," Elizabeth said "There has to be a Tear around for me to use. I can't just pull them out of thin air."

"Oh, well let's keep an eye out then," Leon said as he looks around and saw a picture of a balding man with an eye patch on his left eye and the shoulders of his uniform were covered in some sort of circular patch, "Who is Slate?"

Elizabeth replied "I heard one of the soldiers mentioning him, saying something about him being a traitor to the Prophet."

"Well," Leon said, "So long as he is focused on Comstock, we don't have to worry."

After looking around, Leon and Elizabeth entered a bar, where there were dead soldiers everywhere. Walking to the ride side of the bar, in one of the bathrooms, there was a message written in red blood, or was it paint, on the wall.

Elizabeth saw this and said "Look, a cipher. A secret message from the Vox Populi."

Leon looks at her and asked "Do you know what it says?"

Elizabeth shook her head and replied "Don't know. There should be a code book somewhere."

Looking at the writing, Leon decides to have fun with Elizabeth by saying "What a minute, I think I know what is says."

Surprised by this, Elizabeth looks at him and said "Really? What does is say?"

Reading the message, Leon said "It says: I…have…crappy writing."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said "Really, that is what it…"

When she saw a smile on Leon's face, she said "You're just making that up, aren't you?"

Leon chuckled and said "Yeah, pretty much."

As Elizabeth punched Leon softly on the shoulder, they looked into the other bathroom, where there was a coat hanger shaft with a hat on it. When Leon grabs the shaft and pulls it, one of the walls started to move and made and opening. Surprised at this, Leon and Elizabeth walked towards it and saw that there was a hidden room. This room must have been a Vox safe house of sort. Looking about, Elizabeth found some food, gave some to Leon and ate it. While looking around, Leon saw two things that caught his eyes. One was a Lutece Fusion while the other was an RPG rocket launcher that can fire two shots.

When Leon drank the Lutece Fusion, he got the RPG. Elizabeth saw him and asked "You sure you know how to use that?"

Leon replied "Yeah, it almost looks like…"

But before he could finish, he pulled the trigger and fired a rocket towards the entrance and exploded. Luckily, nothing bad happened. As Elizabeth looks at Leon in a surprised look, he said "Oops, my finger slipped."

As Elizabeth shook her head, she saw a picture of an African woman on one of the Vox posters. She said "Daisy Fitzroy, I've read about her. The books say she wants to tear Columbia from the sky."

Leon rolled his eyes and said "Everyone's got a dream.

As he looks over at Elizabeth, she let out a yawn. Leon then asked "Are you tired?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said "I'll be fine."

When Leon looked around, he saw a few blankets on one of the crates. Grabbing the blankets, Leon set up a sleeping area in one of the corners of the room. He puts his new RPG into this Pipboy and summons his Chinese Assault Rifle.

"Go on," Leon said, "Get some rest before we head out again. I'll keep a lookout."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said, "Let's go."

"No," Leon said, "If we keep going and you are getting tired, it will only slow us down. It's getting late by the looks of it and it's best to get some sleep now before we head out to the Hall of Heroes."

Elizabeth sighed and said "Fine. But what about you? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Leon chuckled and said "Now, don't worry about me. I rarely sleep on the job. I'll wake you up when we are ready to head out."

As Elizabeth nodded, she rested on the make-shift bed and said "Good night."

When Elizabeth fell asleep, Leon made his way to the entrance and grabbed a chair. Once he was near the entrance, he set the chair down and sat on it. With his Chinese Assault Rifle at hand, Leon just sat there in case anyone shows up. After spending couple of minutes keeping watch, Leon just started at his hand as it starts to glow with different Vigor powers. Smiling, Leon thought _"I wonder how many Vigors are in the city."_

Looking back as Elizabeth sleeping, Leon can't help but feel something inside him. Almost like he is falling for her. But Leon shook his head and said to himself "No, don't think about that. You are in the past, if I fall for her, I could change the future. Plus, we just met!"

Can't help it, Leon looks back at Elizabeth once again and saw her still asleep. Leon took a deep breath and said "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I will get you out of this fucked-up city, even if it cost me my life."

**Yes, I know what you are all thinking. I may be hinting the Leon is starting to like Elizabeth, but he is starting to develop a little feelings towards her. All that good stuff will be towards the end. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys soon. Until then, please review!**


	7. Fighting Soldiers of the Old

**Thank you all for the long wait, I am back with another chapter! Now we begin with Leon and Elizabeth going after the Shock Jokey!**

Chapter 6

After a few hours of sleep, Elizabeth woke up from her sleep, and after she was ready, she and Leon made their way to the Hall of Heroes. But the way to get there was through a Skyline, which was blocked by containers. Luckily, Leon found the lever, pulled it and the containers started to move. Once the path was cleared, Leon looks at her and asked "You want to hitch a ride? I only have one Skyhook."

Just as Elizabeth was about to reply, she saw something in one of the crates. When she walks up to it, Elizabeth reached in it and took out a Skyhook. She smiled and said "This is going to be fantastic!"

As she tested her Skyhook, Leon said "Are you ready now?"

Elizabeth nodded as she and Leon walked up to the Skyline and used their Skyhooks. Traveling on the Skyline, Leon could hear Elizabeth screaming in excitement and smiled at that. Jumping from one Skyline to another, the two of them landed on the platform. Once they were on their feet, they started to make their way up the stairs.

On their way, Elizabeth looks at Leon and asked "Hey Leon, why do you wear those glasses?"

Leon looks at her and replied "They make me look cool."

When they made it to the front of the Hall of Heroes, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said "Why would you be cold?"

Leon shook his head and said "No, what I mean is…"

_**Bang!**_

There was a loud gunshot that rang in the air and Leon's force fields were shattered. Looking around, Leon started to look where that shot came from. When Leon looks up, he saw the shooter in one of the buildings. Leon then grabs Elizabeth and takes her behind the angel statue.

"Damn it," Leon said as he took out Blackhawk, "Sniper!"

As he aims his Blackhawk to get a clear shot, but he can't get a clear view on the sniper. Just then, he heard Elizabeth said "Leon, catch!"

When Leon looks back at her, he saw her holding a Sniper Rifle. Where did she find that weapon? But his thoughts were interrupted when she threw it at him and Leon manages to catch it. Putting Blackhawk away, Leon aims his Sniper Rifle at the sniper, pulls the trigger and takes out the sniper. Once he took out the sniper, Leon saw a few more soldiers near the entrance. Seeing three more bullets in his Sniper Rifle, Leon aims and takes out three more soldiers. Seeing the remaining soldiers and four bullets left, Leon switches his Sniper Rifle for his RPG. Aiming at the soldiers, Leon fired two shots and killed three in the process. When Leon saw five remaining, he held out his left hand and uses his Murder of Crows Vigor and sent a flock of crows at them. As the soldiers screamed in pain, Leon then uses his Devil's Kiss and threw a fireball at them, killing them in the process.

Looking at the corpses, Leon saw the same circular patterns on their shoulders like Slate. He then said "Wait a minute, these are Slate's men."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and said "Are you sure?"

Leon nodded and said "Yeah, they have the same uniform as his."

As Leon changes his weapons to his Chinese Assault Rifle, he said "Stay close. Who knows how many men he has."

After walking about, Leon found a vending machince and bought a few more Salts for his Vigors, since he still has Silver Eagles. After that, he and Elizabeth made their way into the Hall of Heroes. Once they entered, they saw the place destroyed. Still having his rifle, Leon moved ahead with Elizabeth behind him. When Leon was about to open the door, Elizabeth found a lantern still lit and got it. As Leon opened the door, he quickly scopes the place out to find any enemies. When he found none, he motions Elizabeth to enter. When they got in, they saw a giant statue of Comstock in the center of the room.

"_God damn," _Leon thought, _"This guy has an ego problem."_

Elizabeth walks up to the statue, looks at the plague and reads "Our Prophet, Father Comstock. Commander of the 7th Cavalry."

"Some stuck-up asshole he is," Leon said, "I have yet to see him in action."

All of a sudden, a booming voice said _"Well, if it isn't The False Shepard himself. Come to kill more of my men?"_

Leon knew who this person might be and said "Slate? Listen man, your men attack me and my friend here. All we want is the Shock Jockey and we will be out of your hair."

Elizabeth looks at Leon and said "Slate's bald."

When Leon was about to say something to Elizabeth, Slate said _"You misunderstand me, boy. I am not mad at you for not killing my men."_

Confused, Leon said "You're not?"

"_No," _Slate said, _"You gave them an honorable death in battle. And that is all a warrior should desire."_

"I don't know," Elizabeth said in an unimpressed way, "Living to a ripe old age sounds like a good deal to me."

Slate then shouted _"Comstock's men are cowards! They could not defeat us in battle, so they starve us in here! No, my men and I deserve a warrior's death; a death that you will grant us, Shepard!"_

"Say what now?" Leon asked.

All of a sudden, one of the doors burst open revealing four of Slate's soldiers rushing towards him. Leon aimed his rifle at them and starts firing at them. Killing three of them, Leon uses his Devil's Kiss to blow the last one up.

After Leon drank a bottle of Salts, Slate said _"You see, Shepard? You are a warrior, a soldier! And you will give us the death we deserve!"_

Irritated, Leon looks up and shouted "Just give us the Shock Jockey, you fucking bastard!"

Slate chuckled and said _"You want it? Then you will have to kill your way to it."_

After that, Slate's voice was gone and the door to another room opened. Angry, Leon switched his Chinese Assault Rifle for his Trench Knife. He then threw it at a corpse that was stilling up and the knife implanted itself in the center of the forehead.

Pacing back and forth, Leon said in a provoked way "Un-fucking-believable! I thought this was an in-and-out thing, but no, this asshole had to ruin everything! And now we are stuck in here with a deranged military soldier who thinks I can give him a warrior's death! Can you believe it?!"

Shocked by Leon's change in behavior, she asked "Why doesn't he just give us the Vigor?"

Still pacing back and forth, Leon shook his head and said "No, I know his kind. I think that going through a lot of near-death experiences, Slate convinced himself that death is the only way out."

Elizabeth was surprised and cried "That's insane!"

Leon said "Trust me, I have seen people go insane from experiences like that. And Slate is no different."

He then took a deep breath and said "Fine, if he wants me to play his game, then I'll play."

Just then, Leon heard sniffing noises coming from Elizabeth. As he looks, he saw Elizabeth almost tearing up. Wanting to comfort her, Leon walks up to her and places his hands on her. He then said "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright."

Elizabeth said "Can we just go and get that Vigor?"

Leon nodded as he walks up to the corpse, he grabbed his Trench Knife and pulls it out. After that, he switches his weapon and takes out his Chinese Assault Rifle. After looking around the room, Leon found a couple hundred Sliver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. Once he and Elizabeth found everything they need, they returned back to the room where the Comstock statue was and proceed through the doors behind it. Aiming his rifle around, Leon found two different path; the left was The Boxer Rebellion while the right was the Battle of Wounded Knee. But before that, Leon found a vendor and bought ammo for his Sniper Rifle and RPG. In total, he got 20 rounds of Sniper ammo and 15 rounds of RPG ammo.

Once he done that, he and Elizabeth made their way into The Boxer Rebellion. People in Columbia are really racists: the cut-boards of the Chinese people were portraying them as having rat-like faces with fangs on them.

Elizabeth looks around and asked "What is this?"

Out of nowhere, Slate's voice said _"The Boxer Rebellion. In Peking, It was my hand that put the city to the torch. Of course, that's not how Comstock tells it…"_

Leon looks at Elizabeth and said "You don't think Comstock is taking credit, do you?"

As Elizabeth shrugged, they continued to walk until they entered the last room were a thousand Chinese men were aiming their weapons at a sitting statue of Comstock while holding a pistol at them and an American flag over his body.

Elizabeth then said "Oh, I read about this. Comstock led the Columbia troops to Peking and…"

All of a sudden, Slate's voice shouted "COMSTOCK WASN'T THERE! THE BOXERS TOOK MY EYE AND THIRTY OF MY FRIENDS! IS THERE EVEN A STONE TO MARK THAT SACRIFICE?!"

Out of nowhere, six soldiers along with a Fireman appeared and started to shoot at Leon and Elizabeth. As Elizabeth took cover, Leon aimed his Chinese Assault Rifle and starts shooting at the soldiers. After killing four of them, he switches his rifle for his Blackhawk and kills the other two soldiers. Taking aim at the Fireman, Leon fired four shots, but the bullets did not affect him. Leon decides to use the big guns and brought out his RPG. When Leon took aim, he fired two shots and killed the Fireman.

As Leon took a deep breath, Slate's voice said _"You see, young miss? You see the man that Comstock wishes he was? A real soldier!"_

"God damn it," Leon said, "I don't want to do this. Just give me what I need."

"_I will," _Slate said, _"After you do the same for me."_

After that, Leon and Elizabeth made their way back to the main hall and proceeded into The Battle of Wounded Knee. Switching his RPG with his Laser Rifle, as Leon and Elizabeth continued to walk, Slate's voice said _"The tin soldiers has taken credit for the deeds of the real ones."_

As Leon and Elizabeth looks around, they saw the Native Americans wearing their tribal clothes and feather hats while wielding a tomahawk. When they entered the last room, they saw another statue of Comstock holding a rifle in the air. Elizabeth then said "The Battle of Wounded Knee. Comstock supposedly rode the fields and brought victory."

Slate's voice then shouted _"IT WAS SLATE WHO WON THAT BATTLE! IT WAS SLATE WHO SERVED THE PROPHET! SLATE!"_

All of a sudden, six more soldiers with Machine Guns appeared and started to fire at Leon. Thanks to his shield, Leon manages to take cover as he fired his Laser Rifle at them. As Leon blew three of the soldier's heads off, he killed the remaining ones.

Once he calmed down, Elizabeth shouted "Leon! Crow!"

Confused, when Leon looked, he saw a man covered in murderous crows around his body. Wanting to end this quick, when the Crow-Man was close, Leon uses his Devil's Kiss on the man and their whole body burned. As the Crow-Man cried in pain, Leon aimed his Laser Rifle, fired a few shots and killed the Crow-Man.

As soon as that was over, Slate's voice said _"You did them a favor, False Shepherd. You let them die like men."_

"I get it!" Leon shouted, "Comstock took credit for what you did. Trust me, I know the feeling. Just give us the Vigor, you fucking douchebag!"

Slate then said _"Heroes never get to choose their paths."_

"You know," Leon said, "For once, I agree with you."

When Elizabeth heard Leon said that, she was shocked that he said that. But when she was about to say something, Leon said "I know that our paths are set by the people around us and we are willing to give our lives to ensure that the people we protect are safe."

"_Well said," _Slate's voice said.

"But the difference between you and me," Leon said, "I go out of my way to help the people back home. And I don't care if I get some recognition here and there, as long as I do my part, I am fine with that."

Elizabeth smiled at him and thought _"He's a good-hearted person."_

But Slate huffed and said _"Come back to the rotunda…it's almost over."_

Leon sighed in relief and said "Thank god it's almost over."

Soon after, Elizabeth and Leon made it back to the rotunda. But when they got there, there was nothing. That is when Slate's voice said _"I've got what you need, False Shepherd. You will find me past the First Lady's memorial."_

Gripping his Laser Rifle, Leon led Elizabeth into the First Lady's memorial and they both entered. There were a lot of portraits of Lady Comstock. Leon had to admit it, Comstock had something going seeing Lady Comstock's beauty. And apparently, she like the color blue since she was wearing a blue dress in every one of them.

Elizabeth then said "Say what you want about Lady Comstock, the woman had an eye for fashion."

"I agree," Leon said.

Slate's voice then said _"You've seen what Comstock has done to my history. Now see how he's rewritten his own."_

"The fuck he's taking about?" Leon asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and said "I guess we'll find out."

After walking downstairs, they saw a statue of Lady Comstock while holding a baby in her hands. Elizabeth walks up to the plague and said "The see of the Prophet lay in the womb of our Lady but for a single week."

"Oh that is bullshit," Leon said, "Everyone knows that a woman's pregnancy is around 9 months. A single week? Obviously that is a lie."

Elizabeth shook her head before realizing something and said "Wait a minute, Comstock had a child?"

"Big surprise there," Leon said, "I'm surprised that his maintenance downstairs was still working."

Ignoring that comment, Elizabeth said "But my books never mention a child."

Leon thought about it and said "Maybe yours haven't been updated since you were in the tower."

"Maybe,' Elizabeth said as she read the other plague, "But the child took ill, and our Lady prayed for the Prophet's heir day and night."

"Wait," Leon said, "If, and this is a big if, IF Comstock had a child, where the hell are they?"

Elizabeth gave off a puzzled look and replied "You know what, I have no idea. Maybe if we continue, we can find out."

As Leon nodded, the two of them made their way up the stairs in front of them and opened the doors. What they saw next shocked them both. There was a statue of Comstock holding his baby in his arms walking over a bridge. But what shocked both Leon and Elizabeth the most was where this statue was heading. It was heading at…"

"Leon," Elizabeth said, "That's my Tower!"

Comstock's voice then said "While Daisy Fitzroy has murdered my beloved, she shall not have the child! She shall not come betwixt her and prophecy! The seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flame, the mountains of man!"

Leon huffed and said "That's impossible. When I was in that Tower, the only person who was there was…"

He then stopped talking. From the scene in front of him, it looked like Comstock put his child in that tower. And when Leon went there, he only saw Elizabeth there. But that would only mean…

Elizabeth found her voice and said "Am I…Am I…"

Leon looks over at her and said "You're Comstock's daughter."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, "No, I can't be. I…I can't!"

"It all makes sense now," Leon said, "He wants you to follow his footsteps"

Elizabeth snaps at him and cried "Well I want a puppy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get one!"

"Hey, calm down," Leon said, "Why don't we focus on getting out of here? THEN you can complain being Comstock's daughter."

When Elizabeth angrily nodded, she and Leon walked through the puddle and up to a door. As Leon tries to open it, it wouldn't budge and said "Damn, it's lock. I'll see if I can open it."

However, Elizabeth walks up to the door and said "Allow me."

After picking the lock, Elizabeth manages to unlock the door and opens it. Leon looks at her and said "Showoff."

After walking through the gallery of Lady Comstock, they made it outside only to be stopped by a locked gate. Elizabeth manages to slip through the gate, but Leon stood behind.

"Aw this is bullshit," Leon said, "You can slip through it while I have to stay behind."

Elizabeth shrugged and said "Not my fault that you are too broad."

As Leon gave her a pouted look, she said "Let me scout ahead, see if there's some way to move forward."

"Aright," Leon said, "But be careful."

Just as Elizabeth was about to take a step, there was a shimmer in the air. Elizabeth looks closer and said "Leon, look."

When Leon looks up, he saw a Tear in the air and on the other side was a freight hook. Leon looks at it and said "It's a Tear. You think you can open it?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied "As I said, it's a form of wish fulfillment."

When she raised her hands, she opened the Tear and the freight hook appeared out of thin air. Taking out his Skyhook and uses it to jump over the gate and landed on the other side. Seconds later, the freight hook disappeared. Leon smiled at Elizabeth, patted her back and said "That was awesome. We need to keep on a lookout for more."

* * *

><p>After the skirmish in the courtyard, Leon and Elizabeth made it into the building. Aiming his Laser Rifle around, Leon signaled his hands and Elizabeth entered the room. The moment they entered the room, one of the four Motorized Patriots was activated and started to talk. Soon, the other Motorized Patriots started to be active one by one. Sensing something bad might happen, Leon aims his Laser Rifle around while Elizabeth took cover.<p>

Suddenly, Slate's voice then said _"Tin men, that's what Comstock will turn us into! Wires and gears to replace heads and hearts!"_

All of a sudden, Elizabeth cried "Leon!"

When he saw her, she was pointing at a Motorized Patriot, who looked like George Washington, started to pound its fist at the glass cover. With one blow, the Motorized Patriot broke the glass and stepped out of it. In its hands was a large machine gun. Wanting to take this one out, Leon switches his weapon to the RPG. When he looks around, he saw a couple Tears in the room, one being a turret.

"Elizabeth!" Leon shouted as he motioned his head at the tear.

Elizabeth nodded and opened the tear to create the turret. Once that happened, the turret aimed at the Motorized Patriot and starts firing. As the Motorized Patriot fired back at the turret, Leon aimed his RPG and fires two shots and then uses his Devil's Kiss. Seconds later, Leon manages to destroy the Motorized Patriot.

Leon sighed and said "This is getting fucking tiring. One Shock Jockey is all we need."

Elizabeth got out of hiding and said "Just hope Paris is worth it."

Leon replied "I hope so too."

After looking around, Leon found a locked door. When Elizabeth unlocked the door, Leon enters and looked around for anything. Leon found a few Silver Eagles and Salts, but nothing more useful. When he opened a crate that had the words 'Shock Jockey', he opens it and found crate empty.

Leon sighed and said "Perfect, looks like Slate got all of it."

When he looks down, he saw a trail of footsteps leading out of the room. He smiles and said "But he left us a trail. Come on."

Following the trail, Leon and Elizabeth encounter more of Slate's men, who some of them were using the Shock Jockey Vigor! After making their way through the building and killing Slate's men, the moment they walked through a door, the found Slate. But from the looks of it, he was sitting against a fountain with a Shock Jockey Vigor in his hands and was unconscious. Switching his weapons to his Blackhawk, he carefully walks up to him gets the Shock Jockey.

Right before he pulls it away from him, Slate regained conscious, grabbed Leon's hand where his gun was and shouted "You're not done here soldier! Eat everything that's on your plate! Finish it!"

Gripping his Blackhawk, Leon said "If you want to die so badly, then that's fine."

Aiming his gun at his head, when Leon was about to pull the trigger, Elizabeth looks away as Leon pulled the trigger and killed Slate. As Elizabeth gasped in fear, Leon got the Shock Jockey and lightly places his hand on her shoulder.

He then said "It's done. Come on, we got what we came for."

As Elizabeth nodded and followed Leon. She couldn't believe that Leon killed Slate, but she couldn't blame him. Before they left, a voice cried "You're a coward, boy!"

Surprised by the voice, Elizabeth turns around and sees Slate still alive! Near Slate's head was a bullet hole; Elizabeth would have guessed that was the bullet Leon shot. Slate then shouted "Comstock will come for me now! You should have just killed me!"

Leon looks at him and said "That's what you would deserve for sacrificing your men and leading them to their death. Consider that as your punishment."

He looks at Elizabeth and said "Come on, let's get out of here."

With that, they left Slate for his fate. Once they were on their way out of the Hall of Valor, Elizabeth turns to Leon and asked "Shouldn't you drink the Shock Jockey before you end up breaking it?"

"Oh," Leon said, "Right, forgot about that."

Taking out the Shock Jockey, it was a purple bottle with a hand with a lightning bolt as a top. Taking off the top, Leon drinks it and the flavor almost tasted like a sweet Nuka Cola. All of a sudden, blue crystals started to grow out of Leon's hands and arms, and when he aims them outwards, Leon fired a blast of lightning from his hands.

His eyes widen, smiled and said "Oh ho ho! Now that was awesome!"

Elizabeth chuckled and said "Someone is happy."

Her face turned serious and said "Though, I have to ask…why didn't you kill Slate?"

Leon took a deep breath and said "I only kill out of self-defense and/or protecting someone, not because it is an essential. Slate was focus on death that he will do anything, including sending his men to their death, to achieve that. He was right about one thing: the both of us don't choose our paths as soldiers. But the difference is, I do it out of my own will to keep the people I care for safe."

Elizabeth smiled as she hugs his right arm and said "That's what makes you special, Leon. You go out of your way to help people you see."

Leon smiles back at her and said "Just like I am now. Speaking of which, we have an airship with a one-way ticket to Paris waiting for us. Shall we?"

Elizabeth laughed and said "We shall."

With that, the two of them made the long journey back to the pier to take the First Lady Airship. Finally, they were ready to leave Columbia.

**Thank you all for reading, I know you were expecting more, but there will be more action later. That is it for now and I will see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	8. Trying to Escape Columbia

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank you all for waiting this long for a chapter. But here are some bad news, I am going on my winter break so I won't be updating for a while. But when I get back, I will have more chapters to upload. Anyways, now that is out of the way, let us start!**

Chapter 7

Leon and Elizabeth traveled a long way from the Heroes of Valor back to the gondola. Along the way, the both of them have encounters, soldiers, Firemen, Crows and Motorized Patriots that Leon had to kill. Leon had the chance to test his new Shock Jockey Vigor, and Leon loved using it. Once they exited the elevator, Leon aims his Chinese Assault Rifle around, and when the coast was clear, he motions Elizabeth to follow him.

As they were making their way to the gondola, Elizabeth turns to Leon and asked "So Leon, you think this is a good time to ask you about your future?"

Leon was caught off by the question and asked "What?"

Elizabeth said "Since no one is trying to kill us, can you tell me about your future?"

Leon hesitated for a bit and replied "I…don't really want to talk about it. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that if say something, there might be consequences in the timeline."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said "Aren't you being here cause some sort of Butterfly Effect?"

"A what?" Leon asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Nevermind. What I am trying to say is that you being here may have already disrupted the timeline."

Leon thought about it and said "I don't know. In the future, I have never heard of Columbia."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Leon replied "I have never heard of Columbia while I was living in the future. And these Vigors, they don't exist in the future. But…that confuses me. I mean, technology like this shouldn't exist during this time period."

Elizabeth thought about it and asked "What do you think?"

Leon rubs his chin and replied "Maybe there is more going on here. And maybe me being here was meant to be."

Elizabeth then said "Maybe, but can you give me at least a hint?"

Leon chuckled and replied "Sorry, but no."

As Elizabeth pouted, the two of them made it back to the pier. Still alerted, Leon aims his Chinese Assault Rifle around to find ay enemies but found none. When they reached the pier, Leon uses his Shock Jockey Vigor to power the battery and pulled the level. Elizabeth looks into the distance and said "The gondola is coming!"

Leon sighed in relief and said "That's good to hear. After this, were going to Paris. Nothing will get in our way."

All of a sudden, the loudspeakers let out a horn noise and Comstock's voice said **"****He will abandon you, my sweet Elizabeth. Once he has what he needs, he will leave you alone."**

"Seriously?" Leon said, "Seriously?! Can't we be alone for like five fucking minutes before shit is about to go down?!"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Father, Prophet, whomever you are; I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Comstock then said **"****Oh, sweet child. You are very wrong about that."**

Just as Comstock's voice disappeared, two airships appeared with six men in each ship. Aiming his Chinese Assault, Leon waited for the soldiers to get off. When he saw three of them get off, Leon starts firing at them, killing two of them in the process. Leon then uses Devil's Kiss to fire a fireball to kill the third soldier. Seeing the airships still active, Leon takes out his Skyhook and uses the Skyline to reached one of the airships that contained three soldiers on it. Once getting on one of the ships, Leon switches his weapon for his Trench Knife. Now in close combat, when the soldiers were about to attack him, Leon uses his Trench Knife and killed the remaining soldiers in close range. Once Leon killed the soldiers, there was still one airship with soldiers left. Using his Skyhook, Leon travels to the other airship, and while that happens, Leon switches it his weapon to the RPG. As he closes in and the soldiers took aim at him, Leon fired two shots at the soldiers: killing two of them, knocking two off the ship and the remaining two off their feet. When Leon landed on the airship, he switches his weapon to his Combat Shotgun. Before the soldiers were about to attack, Leon aims and fires two shots and blew the soldiers' heads off.

Using his Skyhook, Leon uses the Skyline to make it back to the pier. As he made it back, he saw the gondola arrived. But out of the gondola, a Motorized Patriot emerged and made its way to Elizabeth. Just as the Motorized Patriot was about near Elizabeth, Leon landed between them and Leon uses his Shock Jockey on the Patriot. While the Motorized Patriot was immobilized, Leon switches to his RPG and fired two shots, destroying the Motorized Patriot.

As Leon took a breath, Elizabeth smiled and said "Thanks for the save."

Leon turns to her and said "No problem. Come on, let's get out of here."

When the two of them got on the gondola, Elizabeth picked the lock and opens the door. When Leon pulled the lever and the gondola started to move, he looks over at Elizabeth and asked "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth sighed and said I just want to get away from this city and my…my father."

Leon felt bad for Elizabeth, her father was doing everything in his power to get her back into that tower. But that placed is destroyed, what more can be of use. But something was bothering Leon as he said "Elizabeth…I don't think Comstock is your father."

Elizabeth looks at him and asked "How can you say that?"

Leon replied "Well, in my travels, I have learned to gather as much information to find the answers I am looking for. And when I came to Columbia, I began to gather as much information as I can. And while I was here, I have learned one thing about Comstock."

Elizabeth asked "What is that?"

"He's a liar," Leon said, "And a good one too."

Her eyes brighten up and said "So…was he lying about you leaving me?"

Leon hesitated before saying "Well…um…we will eventually part ways sooner or later."

As Elizabeth looks down in sadness, Leon places his hand on her shoulders and said "But I am not going to leave you alone when we arrive at Paris. I promise to stay by you when we go to Paris."

When Elizabeth gave him a warm smile, Leon said "But I think Comstock was lying about you being his daughter."

As Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, Leon said "Hear my out. First, the whole 'one-week' pregnancy is bullshit. My father was a doctor and taught me a few medical skills, and he even knows that a normal pregnancy lasts nine months. Second, you look nothing like Comstock or his wife. And lastly, and this is the most important evidence here, when I first met Comstock, he said that he 'saved' his Lamb. And since you are known as the Lamb, what that does that say?"

Elizabeth thought about it until her eyes widen and said "You mean…I was kidnapped?"

Leon nodded and said "I believe so."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth rushed up to him, grabs his collar and demanded "Then that means I have a family somewhere! We have to find them!"

Leon calmed her down and said "Easy there, Elizabeth. For all we know, they could be anywhere in the world. And since you were taken as an infant, it could be difficult since there is little facts about you. Hell, we don't know if Elizabeth is your real name."

As Elizabeth looked down depressed, Leon places his hand on her shoulder and said "But hey, that doesn't mean we shouldn't look into it. When we get out of Columbia and arrive at Paris, then we could start our search to find your family."

Elizabeth looks up at him and asked "What about going back to the future?"

Leon shrugged and said "Eh, it will still be there when I get back. Literally, I can just return to my future like seconds after I left."

He then thought _"Yeah, right after I 'died'."_

Elizabeth smiled a him and said "Thank you, Leon."

At that moment, she leans towards his cheek and kissed him. Leon was surprised by this and started to blush a bit. All of a sudden, the gondola stopped moving. When Elizabeth and Leon looked, they saw that they already reached their destination. Wanting to be on alert, Leon took out his Laser Rifle, exited the gondola, and when it was clear, he motioned Elizabeth to follow him. When they entered the Aerodrome, Leon saw six soldiers waiting for them. As they were coming down the stairs, Leon used his Bucking Bronco to send the soldiers floating in the air. While in the air, the soldiers were defenseless as Leon used his Laser Rifle to kill them one by one. Once Leon killed the soldiers and their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, he and Elizabeth made their way up the stairs and entered the elevator. Once they got in, Leon pushed the button and the two of them were going up.

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth looks over at Leon and said "So, looks like they call you the False Shepard."

Leon looks over at Elizabeth and said "And you the Lamb."

Elizabeth shuddered and said "Let's not call each other that."

"Agreed," Leon said, "Been called enough of that today."

Once the elevator stopped and opened up, The First Lady Airship was right in front of them. Both Elizabeth and Leon were both relieved to see the ship. But there was something that bothered Elizabeth as she turned to Leon and asked "There is still one thing I don't understand. How do you think they knew you were coming?"

Leon thought about it and replied "Either they've got a prophet at their side…"

As Elizabeth mocked laughed, Leon said in a serious and suspicious way "Or…there's something else going on here."

Elizabeth looks at him curiously and asked "What would that be?"

Leon snorts and said "Not going to figure that out now. Let's just get the hell out of here!"

When Elizabeth nodded, the two of them got into airship. Once they got there, Leon found some Silver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. While he did that, Elizabeth went to the controls and began to play with them. While in her Tower, she has learned geography during her free time. When she punched in the coordinates for Paris, she smiled and said "Leon! I punched in the coordinates!"

Leon looks over, walks up to her and said "Great, now let me stir while you sit back and relax."

As Leon took the controls, Elizabeth smiled and said "I want to see Paris, I want to see my family, I want to see…everything!"

Leon smiled and said "And we will. But let's take some baby steps first. I promise, nothing is going to get in our way from reaching Paris."

However, out of nowhere, an airship with sloppy painted red-strips appeared and it aimed its cannons at them. When the two of them saw the airship, Elizabeth gasped while Leon sighed and said "I really need to stop tempting fate."

All of a sudden, the airship fired its cannons and soon Leon's world turned black.

* * *

><p>Leon groan in pain as his eye sight was recovering. The first thing he saw was that he was somehow hanging outside the airship. Below him, he saw workers in prison clothes working and saw a Handyman watching the workers work. That wouldn't be a good view, considering he was hanging outside the ship.<p>

Leon was waving his arms like a crazy person and yelled "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

He then felt his neck being tightened. When he put his hands on his neck, he felt someone's hand on it. Leon looks over and saw an African American holding his neck. He then said "Daisy, the fresh air did the trick. He's awake."

Leon then thought _"Daisy? Ah shit."_

When the man moved Leon a bit closer into the ship, Leon saw a African American woman walking up to him. He figures that this woman must be Daisy. The leader of the Vox looks up and down at Leon and said "So, you're this False Shepard we've been hearing about. Caused a mess of trouble at the raffle."

Leon gave her a playful smile and said "What can I say? The crowd loves me."

At that moment, the man holding him balls his fist and punches him across his face for talking like that to Daisy. Leon grunted and said "Is that all you got? I've been hit by girls stronger than you."

Leon then looks at Daisy and said "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want my ship back so that me and my friend can…"

Suddenly, his eyes widen and said in a demanding way "Wait, where's Elizabeth?!"

Daisy replied "When we got on the ship, you were the only one here."

When she said that, Leon's heart dropped for a bit. He then thought _"Oh no, please don't tell me she was taken."_

Daisy then said "But that doesn't explain why you have Comstock's ship."

"Listen," Leon said, "I am not looking for a fight here."

"Too late for that," Daisy said, "Because there's already a fight. Question is, whose side you on? Comstock is the god of the white man, the rich man, the pitiless man. But if you believe in common folk, then join the Vox. If you believe in righteous folk, then join the Vox."

Leon sighed and replied "Look, I know that this fight is important to you. I get it, Comstock is an asshole who always gets what he wants and takes everything for credit. But you have to understand, I don't want any involvement at all. I have been into many battles before that have resulted with more hatred in the end. I just want the ship, find my friend get out of here. I'm sorry that I cannot help you as much as I can. I mean, I wish I can help you."

As Daisy sighed, her eye widen, looks at him and said "How about we strike a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Leon asked.

Daisy replied "If you cannot join the Vox, then maybe you can help us at least."

She pulled out a business card, hands it to Leon and said "Down in Finkton, there's a gunsmith who can supply us with everything we need. Get our guns from him, and you shall have your ship back."

As Leon looks at the card, he looks at Daisy and replied "If it gets me the ship back, you got a deal. I'll get you your guns."

When Daisy nodded, she smiled at him at the fact that he is helping her. But that was short-lived when the man holding Leon by the neck threw him off the ship and Leon landed on the hard ground.

Still on the ground, Leon shouted "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

And just like that, the airship flies off into the distance. Leon sighed as he got up and looks at the business card. According to the card, Leon needs to find a gunsmith by the name of Chen Lin. Once he puts the business card away and looks around. From the place he was in, it looked like Leon was in the main industrial center of Columbia.

He then shook his head and said "Got to find Elizabeth. She has to be somewhere around here."

Knowing there might be trouble, Leon takes out his Chinese Assault Rifle and began to look around. As he was walking alongside the pier, a couple of soldiers and two, from the looks of it, Flying Turrets aiming at him and starts firing away. Even though Leon got shot a few times, his force shield defended him from the bullets. Leon then took cover and starts firing at them. Realizing he still has his Vigor powers, Leon uses Possession on one of the Flying Turrets and started to shoot at the soldiers. While Leon destroyed the other Turret, he saw that the soldiers were already dead. Wanting to make sure the Turret doesn't turn on him, Leon uses his Devil's Kiss Vigor to destroy it. After the battle, Leon starts to look around for Elizabeth. He hoped that she was alright.

After spending countless minutes searching, he had no luck of finding her. When Leon approached a closed door and opens it, that is when he found her. However, to his anger, she was being chased by some of Comstock's soldiers. When Leon fully opened the door, he started to chase after them. When she turned a corner and the soldiers were closing in, she opened a Tear and a bunch of balloons floated in their way. Once the Tear disappeared, they resumed the chase. Not wanting to hit Elizabeth by mistake, Leon switches his weapon to his Laser Rifle to have a good shot at them. When they were catching up to her, Elizabeth opened another Tear, only this time, a marching band blocked their way. The moment that was gone, they all resumed the chase. As she approached a door and tried to open it, the soldiers were closing in. When Leon got close, Elizabeth opened another Tear, only this time, a hole appeared and saw a train running on some tracks. Unfortunately for the soldiers, they stepped into the Tear and got run over by the train. Leon was lucky to stop before he entered the Tear.

When Tear disappeared, Leon saw the door opened, and across the room, saw Elizabeth opening up another Tear. Leon rushed up to her and shouted "Elizabeth stop!"

But it was too late, Elizabeth opened up the Tear that lead to the other side of the building. When Elizabeth heard Leon's voice, she turned around with her eyes widen, and before she could say anything, two soldiers appeared and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms. She turns to Leon and shouted "Leon!"

At that moment, the Tear closed on itself.

"Elizabeth!" Leon shouted, "Fuck! I need to get to her!"

Fortunately for him, he found another way around and manages to get to them. While Leon saw Elizabeth struggling to break free, he looks around and sees the Skyline. Taking out his Skyhook, he uses the Skyline to reach Elizabeth. Along the way, he saw a few soldiers firing at him, but Leon manages to kill them while on the Skyline. While on the Skyline, Leon manages to kill the soldiers holding Elizabeth. Once landed, more soldiers appeared and start firing at him. But Leon uses his Laser Rifle to kill them all. When he looked around, he saw Elizabeth getting on the Skyline using her own Skyhook. Getting on the Skyline once again, Leon follows Elizabeth until he reached a dead end. When he gets off, he saw her standing on the end of the dock.

"Elizabeth!" Leon shouted as he rushes up to her.

When she looks back and saw him, she smiled as tears rolled down her eyes. But before he could reach her, Leon was knocked to the ground by a powerful force. When Leon looked up, he saw a Handyman hanging on the side of the building. When it landed on the ground, the Handyman grabbed Leon with one hand and threw him off the edge. Lucky for Leon, he was thrown into a crate that was hanging from a crane. When Leon landed on the crate and was holding on to the edge, he then saw the Handyman throwing a sharp circular metal towards the ropes and sliced them.

Leon then shouted "I fucking hate you!"

Trying to hold on to his life, Leon failed as he started to fall into the clouds. As Leon closed his eyes, he heard a tear and he landed on something hard. Regaining his eyes sight, he saw that he was on top of a blimp. Wondering where it came from, he heard Elizabeth calling him. When the blimp started to fly next to the dock she was in, he saw her hair a little messed up, her skirt had a ragged rip up one side, her blouse was missing the left sleeve at the shoulder, and there were two rips in the side that seemed to stretch all the way to her back.

When the blimp was next to the dock, Leon smiled and said "How have you been? Don't mind me, I'm just hanging."

As Leon got off the blimp, it disappeared. Once he regained his footing, Elizabeth rushed up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She started to cry and said "I thought you were dead! When I saw your body not moving, I thought you died!"

Wanting to comfort her, Leon wrapped his arms around her, hugs her and said "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Trust me, it has happened before."

When the two of them departed, Elizabeth said "And now the Vox has our ship."

Leon then said "Don't be sure about that. I made a deal with them to get our ship in exchange for some guns from a gunsmith. It'll be a piece of cake."

Elizabeth sighed and said "I'm starting to think that Paris is more trouble than it's worth."

Leon shrugged and said "At least no one is going to kill us in Paris."

He then held out his hand and asked "So partner, shall we get going?"

Elizabeth wiped away her tears, smiled and replied "Let's go."

She then grabbed Leon's hand and the two of them made their way to find the gunsmith to get their ship back.

**Looks like Leon and Elizabeth will have to travel to Finkton to find the gunsmith. Will they succeed? Find out next time! Until then, please review!**


End file.
